Senshi & Gundams
by Zpan Sven
Summary: After a betrayal from one of their own, the Sailor and Soldier Senshi are reborn into the Gundam world... UNDER REVISION
1. PROLOUGE: DEATH OF THE SENSHI

**TITLE: SENSHI AND GUNDAMS**

**DISCLAIMER:**  I don't own Soldier Moon or Gundam Wing.  So don't think about suing me!

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Some characters of my creation are in this story.  So a character with a * by their name means they're mine.  Also this takes place right after the first season, before Rini or the Outer Senshi are introduced, so don't be confused if you see Soldier Neptune*.  I made these Senshi before the copyrighted Senshi was introduced.  This is an AU (SM) fic so the characters I created might be confusing to you. I recommend reading the profile I've composed on them.  And I'm not to fond of Mamoru, so all you Mamoru lovers be warned, Mamoru-bashing ahead!  Oh yeah, I made up the names of my Senshi; so if they mean anything in another language, tell me, I'd like to know.  And I'm not certain about all the Inner Senshi's attacks, so tell me if I get them wrong.  Thanks! 

All the Senshi (except Uranus who works for Oz, and Solace, who is a teacher's aide), the pilots, Relena are in a Junior College. And for those that asked, "Senshi" means soldier, sailor, knight, ect. That's why I called the Solar team "Senshi".  And Usagi/ Heero fans, I'm sorry, but Lady Mercury suggested this romantic pairing to me and I love unusual pairings so, this is for you my Lady *bows to Lady Mercury*.  Thanks for the suggestions, keep them coming!  If I don't use them this story, well, I have many in the works and I might use them in those stories.  Now enough chitter-chatter, on with the show!

"...." People talking

~.... ~ People thinking

... Author Notes

^^^^^^^ Change of time or place

(...)  Important information about the character, place, or event

Ages:

Inner Sailor Senshi -- 16

The Soldier Senshi -- 17 (except Uranus who's 19), Solace is 21

Zechs -- 25

Treize -- 27

Relena -- 16

The pilots – 18, except Trowa who is 19

My Characters:

Soldier Sun:  Solace Sanno; Prince Solaris (British)

Soldier Earth:  Alantas Chiba (American)

Soldier Saturn: Kafir Shino (Arabian)

Soldier Uranus: Hisharo Ten'ou (Japanese)

Soldier Neptune: Shawn Kaiou (Chinese)

Soldier Pluto:  Ryoken Meiou (Japanese)

**WARNINGS:**  Violence, Language, mild sexual situations, mention of Yaoi and possible citrus later in the story, major Mamoru-bashing

**RATING:**  PG or possibly PG13

PROLOGUE:  DEATH OF THE SENSHI 

At the large yellow and white three-story house that was the Sanno residence, sat its master and owner, Sanno Solace.  The twenty-year-old British man was currently in his gold and black bedroom, which was situated on the house's top story.  Solace sat on the black leather window seat, staring out his bedroom window, thinking of every thing and nothing.  Hisharo was acting most oddly lately.  He seemed so distant, so moody…so like Kafir.  What in the name of Sol could be wrong with Hisharo?  Hisharo was one of the most cheerful people Solace knew with the exclusions of Usagi, Shawn, Alantas, Ryoken, and Minako.

~_Was that it?  Was the ever so popular Hisharo having girl troubles?_~  Thought Solace.  AN:  Yeah right!  Solace troubles more like! 

            At the thought of his best friend's possible girl troubles, a smile flitted across the usually cold features of Solace's face.  Unexpectedly, Solace's communicator went off.  Unexpected because of the recent decline in Youma attacks.

            "Solace here."  He said activating his communicator.

"Solace!  We need you!  Many Youma of great power..." the static filled transmission ended with Ami screaming in agony.

            Solace calmly opened his bedroom window and leapt out of it.  AN:  His house has three floors...and his bedroom is on the third floor!   Solace gently landed on the ground and ran to his black and gold Harley Davidson.  He pulled on his black helmet and revved the engine.  With the tires squealing, he raced towards the location of Ami's transmission.

^^^^^^^^^EARLIER THAT NIGHT^^^^^^^^^^^^

"We're going out, Solace.  Are you sure you don't want to come with us?  Kafir asked him.

            "Come on, Oniisan-chan (dear older brother), it'll be no fun with out you.... please??"  Usagi asked, blue eyes welling tears.

            "Imooto (little sister), you know that doesn't work on me...and I have studying to do what with entrance exams being tomorrow."  Solace said, gently stroking her hair. "However, there is something you can do for me..."

            "What, Oniisan-chan?"  Usagi asked, brightening.

            "Get rid of the odangos...tonight you are Usagi, not Serenity!'  He said, taking her hair down from the odangos and swiftly French braiding her ankle length blonde hair.

            She smiled up at him and nodded.  With that Usagi, the Soldier Senshi, and the Sailor Senshi left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^PRESENT^^^^^^^^

Solace could see by the ferocity of the battle that these Youma were as stronger or even stronger than Ami believed.  The Youma out numbered the Senshi five to one.  Sighing, he held up the amulet that contained the Solar Imperial Crystal.

            "Solar Crystal Activation!"

Ribbons of pure energy wrapped around Solace's body, forming Sol's sub-armor.

"Armor of Sol, energize!"  The ribbons of light formed into the gold and black armor of Sol.  Solace was now Soldier Sun.  He ran forward and joined the battle.

"You are all here now!  And now you all die!  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  AN:  I know it's lame but it's the closest to insane laughter I can get..." Came the insane voice…or was it voices?  It sounded as though many spoke as one.

"Who are you?!"  Sailor Moon screamed, kicking an attacking Youma in the head.

"I am Chaos."  Came the multiple voice.

"Show yourself!"  Soldier Sun snarled.

"I am over here…Solace."

Soldier Sun jerked in surprise as Mamoru/Prince Endymion stepped from the shadows.  He appeared different.  In place of his usual black armor, he wore gold armor in a similar style of Soldier Sun's gold armor.

"Mamoru?!  Why??"  Sailor Moon cried out.

"I didn't want to wait to gain the World's throne…besides I got sick of pretending to faun over you."  Endymion/ Chaos cruelly sneered at her.

"I always knew that was your goal.  Serenity didn't listen though.  Love must truly be blind."  Soldier Sun sighed.

~_You have no idea how blind love is Solace, you have no idea!_~  Hisharo thought bitterly.

"Pluto Death Scream!"  Soldier Pluto whispered.

The battle raged on...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The Time Gate ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sailor Pluto watched sadly as her little brother, her princess, her prince, and her comrades were thrown around in this battle against the traitor, Endymion.

"Ryoken, be careful," She whispered, her maroon eyes filling with tears.

She winced as Ryoken was thrown against a wall.  The wall shattered.  They would not survive this battle.  They would win, yes, but survive, no.  Sailor Pluto stood by the Time Gate for the appropriate time for the Solar Senshi and the Sailor Senshi to be reborn into...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The Battle ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Soldier Pluto was thrown back yet again, only this time into an ancient tree, the bark scraping his armor.  Every muscle in his body screamed in protest as Ryoken pulled himself away from the tree.  Endymion, that traitor...kuso (shit or damn, your choice) he was stronger than Pluto and Uranus combined.

Soldier Sun was thrown threw the air, head first towards a nearby wall.

"Solace!  Go limp!"  Hisharo shouted, leaping up directly into the path of Solace.

Uranus felt Solace's head and shoulders strike his upper chest.  Uranus braced himself and pushed of the wall behind him, flipping down to the ground.  Kneeling, he placed the dazed Solace on the ground.  With determination lining his features, Uranus shifted into a crouching attack stance.  He held his left hand out, in line with his belt, palm up.  He then placed his right fist into his palm.  Energy then coursed threw his body, flowing down his right arm, pooling into his right fist.  The energy became visible as a large ball of light.  His hands came together and became even with his chest.

"Uranus Energy Beams.... Smash!"

The beams of energy raced across the battlefield, striking Endymion and slicing through Endymion's armor.  Endymion screamed in fury and retaliated.  He sent wave after wave of dark energy into Hisharo's body.

"Hisharo!"  Solace screamed his best friend's name.

Hisharo dropped to the ground nearly dead.

"Itooshi (beloved)..." Hisharo whispered, closing his eyes.  His breathing was shallow.

~_Whom does he speak of?_~  Solace thought to himself.  ~_Never mind, I'll ask him later._~

"Ouji-sama (Prince)!  Look out!"  Alantas* (Soldier Earth) screamed, as he threw himself before Solace, taking the full force of Endymion's latest attack.  Atlantas collapsed before Solace.

"Stop it, Endymion!"  Solace shouted as he transformed into Prince Solaris.

"Well, well, long time no see, Prince Solaris," Endymion sneered.

"You will die this day!!"  Solaris screamed, drawing his sword.

"You first, sunny boy!" Endymion snarled, drawing his own sword.

Their blades clashed and sparks flew.  Solaris battled on, closing his ears to the profanity and sacrilege that Endymion spewed at him, in a futile attempt to distract the Prince of the Sol Kingdom.

Sailor Moon, the Sailor Senshi, and the remaining Solar Senshi defended the fallen Uranus and Earth.  A few brave news reporters and cameramen watched fierce battle from a safe distance away.  Those at home or anywhere near a television stopped to watch in a terrified awe this devastating battle.

"Mercury Ice Storm… Freeze!"  Sailor Mercury screamed, obliterating some of the foolish Youma that dared to attack the fallen Senshi.  A Youma leapt upon Mercury's back, its claws slashing and gouging her flesh.

"Ami!!"  Rei screamed.

Sailor Mars rushed to save Mercury, only to be attacked by five Youma.

"Mars Celestial Fire Balls… Surround!" 

The fireballs took out three of the five Youma.  The remaining two attacked her as one.  The same scene played across the battlefield.

Endymion and Solaris locked blades.

"You'll never beat me.  Even if some how you do, will it be worth it?  Serenity, her Senshi, your Senshi…they all will be dead!"  Endymion sneered at Solaris.

"You forgot something, traitor…you'll be dead too."  Solaris stated coldly, sending his blade through a weak spot in Endymion's armor, right through his treacherous heart.

"You will never stop Chaos!"  Endymion screamed with his last breath.

"We shall see, we shall see…" Solaris stated wearily, placing his armored boot on Endymion's chest and pulling his blade from the now dead traitors chest.  Endymion's blood was no longer human red, but Dark Kingdom green.

Solaris turned to face the battle.  His heart nearly stopped beating at what he saw.  Uranus, Mars, Earth, and Mercury were down.  And the others would be soon.  Solaris gritted his teeth, knowing his decision would be costly.

"Usagi!!  Become Serenity!"  Solaris's heart lurched painfully in his chest as he said, "We must use the Crystals' power to seal away Chaos!"

Sailor Moon looked at him and nodded.  She closed her eyes and concentrated.  Her crescent moon appeared upon her forehead as her body glowed.  The light died away as she transformed from Usagi, high schooler, to Serenity, Princess of the White Moon Kingdom.  She opened her now silver eyes, and looked at her Oniisan.

Solaris held up his Golden Imperial Solar Crystal.  Serenity did the same with her Silver Imperial Moon Crystal.  The light that the Crystals gave off was blinding.  The remaining Youma stopped attacking to see where the brilliant light was coming from.  An immense mistake on the part of the Youma.  The remaining Senshi was able to destroy them easily.  Drained of their energy, the remaining Senshi collapsed.

Serenity could feel her Oniisan's presence behind her.

"We can do this, Imooto-Chan."  He said.

Serenity nodded in silent agreement.  The powers of both Crystals flowed through them, giving their bodies a luminous glow.

Chaos screamed and cursed at them and threw wave after wave of dark energy at them and their fallen Senshi.  The Senshi awakened in pain.  Through their pain, they knew that their respective rulers needed them.  They staggered to their feet.

"Uranus Star Power!  Armor of Uranus, Energize!!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!  Armor of Pluto, Energize!!"

"Saturn Star Power!  Armor of Saturn, Energize!!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!  Armor of Neptune, Energize!!"

"Earth Star Power!  Armor of Earth, Energize!!"

Each Senshi glowed their respective color.  Hisharo, Alantas, Ryoken, Shawn, Kafir, Ami, Rei, Makato, Minako, each of them were near death, but they knew that their work was not yet done.  The Senshi collectively staggered a step towards the Prince and Princess.  The last remnants of their energy went to their rulers.

Serenity and Solaris felt the energy flow threw them.  The power of all the Senshi and the Crystals pushed Chaos back, but it was not yet sealed.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crystal Activation!  Armor of Sol, Energize!"

Chaos was sealed at last with that extra burst of energy.

            ~_Silver Imperial Moon Crystal, grant my last wish…I wish that my Senshi, my Oniisan, his Senshi and myself be reborn into a time where we are most needed._~

~_I know my Imooto-Chan has wished for us all to be reborn, so I need not worry about that…so hear my last wish, Golden Imperial Solar Crystal, grant the heart wishes of my loyal Senshi!_~

The Soldier Senshi were passing on to the next world when a voice whispered to them, "What is the wish you carry deep with in your hearts?"

~_Let my Emperor be reborn into a normal life._~  Alantas.           

~_Let my Emperor and fellow Senshi be reborn into a normal life._~  Ryoken.

~_Let my Emperor be reborn into a normal life._~  Kafir.

~_Let my Emperor, the hime-sama, and my fellow Senshi be reborn into the normal life that they deserve._~  Shawn.

~_I know my fellow Senshi have wished for my Emperor and my Comrades to be reborn into a normal life.  When I am reborn…let me be female, so that Solace might love me as I love him…_~ Hisharo.


	2. CHAPTER I: REBIRTH OF THE SENSHI

CHAPTER I: REBIRTH OF THE SENSHI 

AFTER COLONY 196

"Usagi!  Hurry up!"  Rei screamed.

"Chill, Rei, you know she didn't have much sleep last night!"  Solace said, glaring at the raven-haired girl.

"Please, you two, don't fight." Said Usagi, coming down the stair well of the large three story house.  AN:  Sound familiar?? ^_^ 

Rei just glared at both Solace and Usagi.  Solace glared back at her.  Usagi gently placed her hands on his arm trying to pull him away from the stare down contest.

"Lets get going, minna (everyone), please?"  Ryoken pleaded, eyes nervously darting to Rei then to Solace than to Rei again.

"His logic is flawless.  Lets go before we are late."  Kafir said, with Ami nodding in agreement.

"Lets go then," Solace said, leading the group of nine to the AN:  I can't remember the name of the school Heero and the others go to, so I'll call it 'the Academy'… Academy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ At the Academy ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Excuse me, miss, but I have eight students to enroll here and I've transferred here to fill the teacher's aide opening."  Solace said to the elderly secretary behind the desk.

"Eight?  There are only seven with you."  She said looking at the group.

"Ami had to use the restroom."  Shawn said.

"Maybe you should go check on her, make sure she's not ill," Kafir suggested.  But the group knew what he was really saying. (Go make sure that she's done hacking into the school's records and putting our falsified school records and job application into the files.)

"Of course."  Shawn said, heading towards the girls restrooms. (Which was conveniently near the computer room)

"And that was?"  The secretary asked.

"That was Shawn Kaiou, she's from China."  Usagi replied, smiling brightly.

The secretary handed them some forms and explained to them how to fill them out.  Solace filled out Shawn's forms and Usagi filled out Ami's forms.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ In The Computer Room ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shawn leaned over Ami's shoulder and softly told Ami what to type.  Generally Ami could do this sort of thing solo, but Ami was not in the best of health.  Shawn's dark green hair blocked her vision momentarily.  Annoyed, she went to brush them out of her face when she heard stealthy footsteps heading for the computer room.

Shawn froze and lightly tapped Ami's shoulder and gestured for Ami to listen.  Ami's blue eyes widened in fear.  She then quickly finished hacking into the school's mainframe and placing the Senshi AN:  They don't think of themselves as 'the Senshi', I'm just calling them that. on the enrollment list and Solace on the employment payroll.  After she was finished, they heard the footsteps come to a halt outside the computer room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Outside The Computer Room ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell stood ready to ambush who ever came out of the room.  They waited.  And waited.  Finally, an impatient Duo burst into the room, with Heero closely following him.

They were surprised to find the room empty, when they had seen two people in the room moments before.

"Who could it have been?"  Duo harshly whispered to Heero.

Heero gave Duo his famous death glare.  Duo held his hands up in mock surrender.  They quickly exited the room to inform the other Gundam pilots of what had occurred this day.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Solace's House ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So we're in?"  Rei asked.

"Yes."  Ami and Shawn said in unison.

"The Colonizes will be pleased."  Solace said. 

"Any thing else we should speak of?"  Usagi asked.

Alantas nudged Kafir with his foot.  Kafir glared at Alantas.  Alantas leaned forward, his dark blue hair falling forward into his light green eyes.

"Tell them what you told me, Kafir."  Alantas said, his deep, gravely voice laced with concern.

Everyone looked at Kafir, causing him to blush up to his dark brown hairline.

"Well…" He started clearing his throat, "It's like this, lately, I've been, well, having these strange dreams.  We're all in them, but we're acting so strange and we're dressed in such outlandish clothing, and we even called each other strange names…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Flashback to Kafir's Dream ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kafir's POV (point of view)

_I looked about at my comrades, my eyes widening at the sight of our outlandish clothing.  The girls were wearing some sort of mock sailor fuku (uniform, outfit, ect.).  Except Shawn had on something that resembled the samurai armor, over that she wore a long black cape._

_I looked about for Solace and saw him battling a black haired man in golden samurai-like armor, similar to what Solace was wearing.  I then noticed a man a bit younger than Solace, who was a stranger, bit he looked familiar to me, lying on the ground, injured.  He had long red hair, braided, and armor like Solace's, only it was tinted a yellowy-orangey-green color._

_"Uranus…" I whispered, but how did I know that?  "Hisharo, no…" _

_Was Uranus Hisharo?  And how did I know this?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End Flashback of Kafir's Dream ^^^^^^^^^^

"…And then Alantas woke me up and asked if I had just had a strange dream like his."  Kafir finished, confusion filling his deep blue eyes.

"But his dream was different from mine.  The only thing that was the same is we were all there and this Uranus/ Hisharo guy was too.  We were wearing some sort of fancy dress samurai armor, and the girls was wearing some sort of fancy dresses that made them look like Princesses, except Shawn, she was wearing some sort of armor over her dress…" Alantas began.

"It sounds like Shawn has some sort of yen for armor!"  Ryoken said laughing, his garnet eyes flashing with amusement.

KA-CLUNK!!!!  Came the sound of Shawn bashing Ryoken on top of his head with the book Ami had handed her.

"Thanks, Ami."  Shawn said, handing the book back to its blue haired owner.

"Your welcome, Shawn."  Ami said, placing her book back into her satchel.

"Thanks for nothing, Ami."  Ryoken grumbled, rubbing his messy, shoulder length, blue-black hair.

Ami just smiled her gentle little smile at him.

"Back to Alantas's dream, please…" Usagi asked gently.

"Thanks, Usa-chan."  Alantas said, flashing her a grin, "Any way, it went like this…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Flashback to Alantas's Dream ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alantas's POV

_I looked about me at my surroundings.  We were at this frozen pond but the weather wasn't cold.  I looked up to the night sky and nearly gasped. Hanging in the night sky was Earth._

_"Your homeworld is very beautiful, Alantas."  Said a strange yet familiar voice._

_"So is your homeworld, Hisharo."  I replied.  But how did I know his name?_

_He then smiled at me, his violet eyes twinkling with laughter.  I knew that smile, but from where?_

_We then heard an explosion and voices shouting:_

_"The Negaverse (Dark Kingdom) is attacking!!!  Beryl is leading the attack!!  We are under attack!!"_

_The shouting continued as we all ran forward to battle a red haired woman named Beryl._

^^^^^^^^^ End Flashback of Alantas's Dream ^^^^^^^^^^^

"…And I woke up because Kafir was shouting 'Hisharo' in his sleep."  Alantas finished.

"I've been having strange dreams too…" Usagi said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Solace then looked at his watch and swore, "Kuso!  It's after midnight!  Best we all get to bed, we've got to get up early for school tomorrow!"

All agreed and went to their dream-riddled sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Heero Yuy's Apartment ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Strange…could they have been 06 and 07?"  Asked Chang Wufei.

"Dr. J did say they'll be attending the Academy with us."  Quatre Winner said, his blue eyes thoughtful.

"………" Trowa BartonAN: Like I needed to tell you that! 

"Best we get some rest, it'll clear our heads.  We'll meet here again after school."  Heero said, looking at the wall clock, which read 12: 15 a.m.

The other pilots nodded and left to go to their own apartments.  Heero walked into his darkened bedroom, walked over to his bed, lay down and promptly went to sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Heero's Dream ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero's POV

            _"Heero!  Report to the docking bays with the other pilots!"  An unknown, yet strangely known man ordered me.  His eyes and hair was golden, his hair was very long, drawn back into a braid that reached his knees.  Upon his brow was the symbol of the Sun._

_"Yes, Prince Solaris."  I acknowledged.  But how do I know his name?  Why is he familiar to me?_

_"Heero!"  A blue-haired young woman, younger than myself ran up to me, "Heero, promise me you'll be careful."  She said, her light blue eyes begging my Prussian blue eyes for this promise._

_"I promise you I will be careful, Ami, Princess of Mercury."  I told her solemnly._

_What are these strange feelings coursing threw me?  Is this love?  Ami and I briefly, but passionately kissed.  When we parted, she was blushing.  From the heat I felt on cheeks._

_"I must go now, Itooshi (beloved)."  I said to her sadly.  Some how I knew I would never see my Itooshi alive again._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End Heero's Dream ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero Yuy sat bolt right up in bed, covered in a film of perspiration.  He thought of the vivid dream he had just experienced.  He put his head in his hands and did something that, under the most extreme torture, he would never, never, admit to.  He cried.


	3. CHAPTER II: THE MEETING

CHAPTER II: THE MEETING 

"Get up or we'll be late!!"  Solace bellowed.  Beside him on the stairwell stood Ami, Shawn, Ryoken and Kafir.

The floor beneath their feet trembled as the stamped to the kitchen commenced.  Usagi and Alantas was the table first closely followed by Rei and Minako.

Solace sighed and walked into the kitchen.  There he observed the feeding frenzy.

~_Good thing I ate before I woke them up…_~ Solace thought with an exasperated sigh.

Solace walked out off the kitchen and walked into his bedroom to dress in the uniform required of teachers and teachers' aides.  After he finished dressing, he walked into each of the bedrooms, placing school uniforms onto all the beds.  The classes would not be split; they would be in the same grade.  He made sure that they were all in classes with at least one or more of the group, and in constant contact with himself, Shawn, or Ami.  He hoped that his Usa-chan would stay awake during math class.  Of course that was why he put Ami and Ryoken with her, they would make sure she stayed awake.  Solace walked down the hallway to rush the others with breakfast.  He paused before a hallway mirror and straightened his tie.  At the same moment Usagi and the girls walked by.

"Looking good, Solace!" Minako whistled.

"Thank you, Minako.  You and the others will find your uniforms on your beds.  I hope they fit." Solace said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Solace."  Usagi said, hugging him.

"You are most welcome, Usa-chan, now hurry up and get dressed."  Solace replied, pushing her towards her bedroom.

They left to get dressed and put on their makeup, and all that.  Solace sighed as he heard the sounds of a fight coming from the boys.  AN:  Solace is like the father or uncle or something, don't ya think?? ^_^ After shoving the offending parties in to their rooms (it was Ryoken and Alantas fighting over the aftershave. Men… ^_^;) so that they might get dressed, he went to check on the girls.

Ignoring the high-pitched screeches of the girls, he informed them that if they weren't done in five minutes, he would drag them to school, no matter what they were or were not wearing.  With that the girls hurried.  In five minutes all of the Senshi stood dressed and ready in the foyer.

Solace looked them over, straightening ties, tucking in shirts were it was needed, ect, ect.  AN: Such a good father!!!  ^_^   He then nodded and said, "Let's go to school."

They went out and in the driveway was a brand new large van.  The Senshi stood there, gaping.

"Wha???"  Alantas gasped.

They then turned when they heard the jingling of keys.  They turned and looked at a grinning Solace, who held up a set of car keys.

"Hop on in, we wouldn't want to be late for our first day of school do we?" Solace said, sliding into the driver's seat.

Usagi and the rest piled into the van and buckled up their seat belts.  They sped off.  Solace pulled into the Academy's parking lot ten minutes before the first bell.  The Senshi piled out of the van while Solace began handing out class schedules to the Senshi.

"You all have copies of the others' class schedules in case of an emergency.  You will be in constant contact with another of the group.  Ami, Shawn or I will constantly be in visual contact with all of you.  Understand?"  Solace asked.

They all nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's go!"  Solace said cheerfully pushing them to their respective classes. 

All grinned as they realized they all had gym class and lunch together.

^^^^^^^^^ Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Ryoken's first class ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~_Math, why'd it have to be math?!?_~ Thought Ryoken, Usagi and Rei.

~_I wonder how far ahead the other students are of me_ ~  Ami wondered.  AN: How unusual for her... ^_^;; 

They waited as the teacher announced them to the class and told them where to sit.  Usagi gracefully walked by a handsome young man of Chinese descent whom was around the age of nineteen, to sit beside a nineteen year old boy with Prussian blue eyes and unruly brown hair.  She gracefully sat down and looked curiously at the Chinese man. ~_He's cute with those endless black eyes…I wonder why he and that other boy look familiar…_~ Usagi thought dreamily.

Ryoken calmly walked by the young man with the Prussian blue eyes.  ~_Those eyes are familiar to me…he is familiar to me…in fact so is that other boy Usa-chan is sitting near…_~ Ryoken thought to himself, unaware of the Prussian blue eyes boring into his back.

Ami watched the young man staring at Ryoken.  She had already sat down behind a nineteen-year-old American boy with violet eyes and long chestnut brown hair, done back into a braid like Solace's. 

Rei sat by the Chinese boy, eyeing him with suspicion and distrust.  He did not notice, for he was looking at Usa-chan.  ~_Some sort of powerful energy is emanating from him and those other two boys. Who are they?  Are they friend or foe?~_  Rei asked herself.

^^^^^^^^^ Shawn, Minako, Alantas, Makato, and Kafir's first class ^^^^^^^^

~_Yes!  Science!!_~ Thought Shawn and Kafir.

~_Science?  What a drag…well at least there are plenty of cute boys!_~  Minako and Makato thought.

~_When's lunch?_~  Alantas wondered.

As they sat down, they were unaware of being quietly observed by two young men, one blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with brown hair and green eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Gym Class ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The girls went into their locker room, gossiping about the cute boys they had seen.  Well all except Shawn, Usagi, and Ami.  They were discussing the possibly identities of the other Gundam pilots.  Dr. J wouldn't tell them; he said it would be good for their training if they found out on their own.

A discussion similar to Usagi, Shawn, and Ami's took place in the boys' locker room.  Solace stood by the gym teacher, feeling rather proud of himself.  Not only had he kept Usa-chan awake during her math class, but also he had gotten her interested in the subject.  And he had helped Mako-chan become interested in science when he told her it was a lot like cooking.  It was a good day indeed.

Alantas came out of the boys' locker room and saw Solace.

~_Maybe he has some ideas on the identities of the Gundam pilots…_~ He thought to himself.

Then *she* came out of the girls' locker room.

~_I've died and gone to heaven!!_~ He thought to himself as he looked upon what must have been a heavenly beauty.   She was tiny, and delicately built, with gentle blue eyes, and soft honey brown hair, which flowed around her shoulders and down her back.

"Who is she?"  He asked no one in particular.

"Her name is Relena Peacecraft.  She is the heir to the Sanq Kingdom." Came a quite voice behind Alantas.

Alantas whirled around and looked down.  There stood a pale, blonde haired, blue-eyed boy half a foot shorter than he.  His name was Quatre Winner.

"Oh…uh, hi…um, Quatre…I didn't see you there…" Alantas stuttered.

Quatre smiled at him gently and said softly, "I know."

Alantas blushed as Relena walked over to Quatre and asked, "Have you seen Heero, Quatre?"

"I think he's still changing, Miss Relena," Quatre said, "Have you meet Chiba Alantas?  He just transferred here."

Relena looked up at the six foot five Chiba Alantas.  Alantas blinked and cleared his throat and said in his deep, earthy voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Relena."

She smiled at him with her gentle blue eyes and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Alantas-san."

Just then Heero walked out of the boys' locker room.  Relena let out a high-pitched squeal that hurt Alantas and Quatre's ears and ran over to glomp Heero.  Solace winced as the high-pitched squeal came to his ears and sighed.  Just then the rest of the Senshi and Usagi came out of their respective locker rooms wearing basketball fukus (uniform, outfit).

"You pick the teams, Solace."  The teacher told him.

"Sure thing."  Solace said and went and talked to the students.

Wufei, Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre wanted to be a team, but Solace split them up saying that they should mingle with the new students and such.  Solace then paired up Trowa, Makato, Rei, Ryoken, and Ami.  He was going to play them against the team consisting of Wufei, Heero, Shawn, Usagi, and Duo.   Of course Wufei expected Shawn to be male due to her name.  Shawn didn't appreciate Wufei's reaction.  It took Solace, holding the back of her fuku, to keep her from killing Wufei.

"Really, Shawn, you know how masculine your name is, it's an honest mistake.  Now apologize to Wufei."  Usagi scolded Shawn.

"But, Usa-chan…"

"Do it, Shawn."  Solace said

"Fine…you can let go now…" Her expression became a sly one as she continued, "Unless you don't want to…"

Solace merely let go of the back of her fuku, letting Shawn stumble forward.  Shawn glared at Solace then at Wufei.

"I apologize for my behavior, it was not honorable of me."  Shawn said through clenched teeth.

"Apology accepted, though a weak onna (girl) like you could not harm me."  Wufei said smugly.

This time it was Usagi that held Shawn back.

"He's not worth it, Shawn, he's not worth it."  Usagi said firmly, staring into Shawn's angry violet eyes.

"If you say so Usa-chan, if you say so…" Shawn muttered.

~_Why is all this so familiar?_~  Solace asked himself.  Then with a slight shake of his head he cleared his thoughts.  Out loud he said, "Come on, minna (everyone), let's go play some basketball."   With that he set them up to play against a team composed of Trowa, Ami, Rei, Ryoken, and Makato.  Then he went and set up the other teams.  One composed of Minako, Alantas, Kafir, Quatre, and Relena were set up against a group of unsavory looking characters (bullies).  AN:  I'll call Wufei's team W's, Trowa's team T's, Minako's team M's, and the Bullies will be called the B's, and the won't have names, but I will assign them numbers.  Solace is the referee.  The games will each be twenty (20) minutes.  And it will be two teams on the court, ex. W's versus T's.  All right with you, minna-chan?  Now let's play ball.  Oh wait, that's for baseball… O.o; 

W's had possession of the ball.  Heero passed the ball to Shawn, whom then dribbled (ran) down the court.  She then launched herself into the air and slammed dunked the ball, giving W's a three-point lead.  AN: I don't know how much the points are, so I'm making it up. T's team took possession and Rei dribbled (ran) down the court with Heero and Duo hot on her trail.  Ami was running beside Rei, near the out of bounds line (where the other students were sitting) when…

Ami felt a foot that was not her own trip her.  She didn't have time to catch herself, so she closed her eyes and braced herself for the painful meeting with the floor.  She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her back up.  She looked up, expecting to see Solace looking down at her with worry in his hazel-gold eyes, but instead meet the emotionless Prussian blue eyes of Heero Yuy.

"Doomo Arigatoo (thank you), Heero-san."  Ami said, blushing slightly.

"Doo Itashimashite (it's OK, think nothing of it)" Heero said, his usually monotone voice gruff.

Ami blushed more and they both ran back to their respective teams, leaving a furious Relena behind.  Not that the pair noticed her.   The game picked up after that.  With a boost from her cousin, Ryoken, Ami was able to slam-dunk the ball.   AN: Yes, Ami is cousins with Ryoken.  Shawn's also her cousin.  All the Senshi with similar powers are related.   After that Usagi and Wufei each was able to get three points each after constantly stealing the ball from T's.  Trowa was able to get three points. The game ended with the score W's nine (9), T's six (6).

As W's and T's went to sit down and rest, M's and B's went up to play.

"You're going down, little girl."  B1 sneered at Relena.

"We'll see about that."  Alantas said, his deep voice nearly rumbling like thunder.  B1 looked up at the well over six feet, five inches, really, REALLY muscular Alantas, paled, and ran back to his buddies.

"Thank you, Alantas-san, but violence is never really the answer ---" Relena began, but was by Solace blowing the whistle to start the game.  It was a hard, fast paced game with B's noticeably cheating.  Solace wouldn't allow that however, and got all over them for even the slightest infarction of the rules.  But that didn't stop them from whispering threats to M's.

^^^^^^^^^^^  Oz Headquarters'  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I want those pilots found and soon!!  They are constantly ruining our plans!!"  Treize yelled at his generals (Zechs, Lady Une, Noin) and assistant, Hisharo-chan.

~_Your plans maybe, but not mine!!_~ Hisharo-chan thought to herself, her violet eyes narrowing.  AN:  Yes Hisharo is female.  I'm calling the female Hisharo 'Hisharo-chan' to avoid confusion. 

"Hisharo, what information do you have of the ruins located near the Lunar Base?"  Treize asked her.

She pushed her ankle-length red braid over her shoulder and looked at Treize.

"They appear to be over several millennia old in age and the origin and the creators are possibly in the myth of the Moon Kingdom, Master Treize."  Hisharo-chan replied.

"A fairy tale?"  Lady Une scoffed, "You expect us to believe in a fairy tale?"

"A myth, Lady Une.  And all myths have some bases in fact."  Hisharo-chan said through gritted teeth. ~_Lady Une, you have no idea just how real the Moon Kingdom is…_~ Hisharo-chan thought to herself.

"She is right, Lady Une."  Zechs said.

"I remember the story of the Moon Kingdom…Okaasan (mother) would tell it to me at bedtime…" Noin pondered.     

"And the ruins are the proper age and in the correct location."  Hisharo-chan supplied.

"Research it in your own time.  We cannot waste Master Treize's --" Lady Une began only to be cutoff by Treize himself.

"I can speak for myself, Lady Une."  Treize said, glaring at Lady Une.  She shrank back in fear.  His glare softened considerably as he gazed at Hisharo-chan.  Not only was she an excellent archeologist, but she also was an amazing Public Relations Officer, almost always making it look as though Oz was in the right and the Gundam pilots in the wrong.  Except for those damn "Truth Broadcasts" no matter how hard Hisharo-chan worked, those broadcasts always got out.  ~_Damn that woman who calls herself "Lady truth".  Damn her and her strange green eyes!_~  He thought to himself, balling up his fists.  "Any news on those damn broadcasts?"

"None, Master Treize.  She always seems to highjack local signals and satellites."  Hisharo-chan said, faking a frown.  Inside she was elated.  Donna* was able to move "Truth Broadcasts" faster then Oz could find the transmission source.

"If we could find out where she's getting the information, we could set up a trap…" Zechs began.

And with that they began planning the demise of "Lady Truth" and "Truth Broadcasts"…

^^^^^^^^^  The Academy's Gym  ^^^^^^^^

Alantas calmly dribbled (ran) the ball down the court, knowing one of the B's was after *his* Relena.  The B made her move.  With one hand Alantas threw the basketball, netting three more points for the M's.  Then he went after the B.

The B after Relena stopped when she heard Solace blow the whistle, signaling the end of the game.  M's were victorious with the score being M's having fifteen (15) points and the B's having zero (0) points.  M's went over to sit with T's and W's to watch the last two teams play it out.

"Good game, minna-chan."  Usagi said to the three teams.

"I have to admit, for weak onnas, you play a good game."  Wufei said grudgingly.

"Well that's a big compliment coming from you, Wu-man!"   Duo laughed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MAXWELL, MY NAME IS WUFEI, NOT WU-MAN!!  GET THAT THROUGH YOUR IMPOSSIBLY THICK SKULL!!"  Wufei screamed at Duo, his handsome features turning red.  AN: Yes I think *my* Wu-chan is handsome… 

"You are not doing your blood pressure a whole lot of good if you keep this up…" Usagi murmured, shifting to sit behind Wufei and started to rub his shoulders.

Surprisingly, Wufei began to calm down.

"I haven't seen anyone do that to Wufei before."  Quatre said in amazement.

"You should see the look Solace is giving the two of you…"  Ryoken said to Usagi and Wufei.

"How do you know the teacher's aid?"  Relena asked from her customary position of clutching Heero's arm for dear life.  Alantas was giving Heero a death glare to rival one of Heero's and Ami was wondering if Relena's grip had cut off the circulation in Heero's arm; his hand was blue.

"Solace is our Guardian."  Usagi said, still rubbing Wufei's shoulders.

Solace then blew the whistle, ending the third game early.

"Everyone did great, now go hit the showers…and the last ten (10) minutes of class are yours!"  Solace said.

The class cheered and ran to the showers.  After hurrying they were all out in three (3) minutes.  Solace walked over to his wards and pulled them away from the pilots and Relena.

"What's wrong, Solace?"  Ryoken asked with concern.

"Dr. J has a mission for us.  We leave during lunch."  Solace said grimly.

"And just how do we do that?"  Rei challenged.  AN: They may be related, but man, they really don't get along… 

"There will be an emergency sending all the students home.  Once we reach the house we will receive the details of our mission."  Solace said.

The Senshi nodded at Solace and looked at Usagi.

"Well until then…let's go back to the others!"  Usagi said, all but running back to Wufei, with Alantas hot on her heels.

"What was that all about?"  Wufei asked Usagi.

"Solace is very protective of me, with him being the one who raised me."  Usagi said with a shrug.

"I would be very protective of you to."   Wufei said.  AN:  I know he's a little out of character…   "After all" He continued, "You are a weak onna (girl) and need protecting!"  AN: OK, maybe he's not that much out of character… O.o' 

"Weak onna?!  I'm a black belt in judo, tae kwan do (sp?), and kung fu!!"   Usagi said, anger making her sapphire blue eyes sparkle and a blush rise up in her cheeks in anger.

"Yeah, she can whoop on even Alantas."  Ryoken said with a smirk.

"Don't remind me."  Alantas muttered.

Usagi smiled at Ryoken and was about to speak when the lunch bell ringed all the students but the Senshi, the pilots, and Relena, ran out shouting "Have a nice weekend."  The pilots, Relena, and the Senshi sat there staring at each other until Solace nudged them and told them to go eat lunch.  Blinking, they stopped staring at each other and went to lunch.  However, in the middle of the lunch period, the entire school was evacuated do to a gas leak.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  Solace's House  ^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What is our mission, Dr. J?"  Usagi asked.

"06, you and 07 are to steal the prototype and designs of the Capricorn Mobile Suits AN:  Is there one? I'm making it up…   The Capricorns are supposed to be as strong, if not stronger than, the Gundams.  Do you accept the mission?"  Dr. J asked.

Solace and Usagi looked at each other and nodded.  The then looked at Dr. J and said in unison, "Mission…accepted."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  Heero's apartment  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mission…accepted."  Heero said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  Outside OZ base Omega  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Solace piloted his Gundam Sol to the predetermined meeting place.  Sol had the appearance of a cross between Wing Zero and Shelong, but had Samurai like armor in black and gold.  The head resembled Shelong and was all black except for the scientific symbol of the Sun on its brow, which was etched, in gold plating.

Usagi landed her Gundam, Selene, next to Sol.  Selene was similar in appearance to Sol, except it was silver, gold, and white and had black edging.  On the brow of Selene was a gold crescent moon resting on its side.  The rest of the Senshi landed their MS's near Sol and Selene.  Each of the Senshi's Suits was in its owner's respective color (i.e., Ami's was blue, Rei's was red, ect.)

"They're here."  Solace stated as the transport carrying the Capricorn prototype flew by.

"You know the plan."  Usagi said.

"Affirmative."  The others replied.

Shawn, Ami, and Solace went after the Capricorn's blueprints while the rest went after the prototype.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  Inside OZ base Omega  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shawn crept down the hall of the officer's quarters silently.  Since they were here, Solace had ordered her to kill Zechs or Treize or any other important leader.  Shawn was dressed head to toe in a black ninja fuku.  Strapped to her back was an ancient oriental sword, given to her by her grandfather.  Shawn saw the doors ahead of her open. Shawn stopped and stepped into the shadows.  Treize and Zechs walked by her hiding place.

~_Should I kill them both now?_~  She pondered.  ~_Yes, I will kill them._ ~  She decided as she drew her sword.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Zechs stopped as he felt a slight breeze behind him.  He saw the faintest of flashes of black and felt the sharpest of pains at the side of his throat, above the collar of his uniform.  Treize stopped and turned when he heard Zechs footsteps stop.  He went pale at what he saw.  There was a ninja with the sharp edge of its blade on Zechs's throat.  Blood was slowly trickling down the side of his fuku (uniform) collar.

"For the Colonies freedom, you will die!!"  The ninja said in a harsh voice.  All that could be seen of the ninja was its strange red-violet eyes.

"I think not.  Put your hands up.  Now!"  Came Lady Une's voice.  Treize saw the ninja tilt its head to look behind it.  There stood Lady Une and Noin, each holding a gun on it.

"If you say so."  Zechs wasn't sure but he thought he heard amusement in its voice.  The ninja raised its hands over its head, its sword pointing at the ceiling.

"Place the sword on the ground.  Slowly."  Noin said.

The ninja began to kneel and place its sword on the ground.  Then within less time it took to blink, the ninja attacked Lady Une and Noin.  Bring its sword up in a flashing motion cutting off the barrels of their guns.  They stared in horror at their now useless weapons.  The ninja then did a standing back flip and landed beside Treize.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shawn landed beside Treize, sword ready to slice of his head.

"As I said before, for the Colonies freedom, you will die!!"  She said, still disguising her voice.

"Correction -- you will die!"  Another woman's voice shouted.


	4. CHAPTER III: THE PAST REVEALED

CHAPTER III: THE PAST REVEALED… 

Solace had been watching Shawn play with the OZ officers with pride, when this new woman showed up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Treize and the other OZ officers watched on in surprise as Hisharo-chan battled the ninja.  It delivered a roundhouse kick to Hisharo-chan's side, casing her to fall back.  Hisharo-chan snarled and fought back even harder.  She was soon keeping the ninja back with skilled ease.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shawn's breath was coming in gasps.  This OZ soldier was incredibly skilled.  Possibly even more skilled than she.   The soldier was almost familiar to Shawn, but how could that be?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Solace drew his sword and stepped out of the shadows.  He too was dressed in a ninja's fuku (outfit) only he wore a different style mask (picture the mask Zorro wears).  Enraged, Solace leapt at the familiar looking woman.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hisharo-chan's violet eyes widened as Solace came to aid Shawn.  Even with those masks, she knew it was them.  She remembered everything, the Silver Millennium, the White Moon and Sol Kingdoms, the Sailor Senshi, the Soldeir Senshi.  As she stared into Solace's enraged hazel-gold eyes, she realized that they didn't remember their pasts.  Her eyes narrowed with determination as she fought off her former allies.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Zechs drew his gun and tried to aim at one of the two ninjas.  He wouldn't fire with Hisharo-chan in there; she was too good an OZ agent to risk losing.  Hisharo-chan then kicked the shorter of the two away from her.  The short ninja hit a nearby wall hard.  Zechs shot it.  He heard the other one shout in rage.  The taller ninja then slammed its fist into Hisharo-chan's jaw, causing her to lose consciousness.

Zechs shoot at the taller ninja, but it was barely scratched by the bullet.  Before Zechs had another chance to shoot at the taller ninja again, it had sheathed his sword, picked up the shorter ninja and its sword and ran down the hallway and was out of sight.

"Who where they?  Noin asked Zechs, Une, and Treize.

"Gundam pilots maybe, I'm not too sure…" Zechs murmured.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Solace ran down a corridor that leads to the main computer room, where Ami was, carrying the wounded Shawn.   Solace could hear the sounds of OZ soldiers behind him.  Ami suddenly appeared in front of him.  Like Shawn and Solace, she was dressed in a ninja-style fuku.

"Follow me!!"  Solace shouted to Ami.  They ran to the area where they had hid their Suits. 

"Ami, Shawn's been shot.  I've stopped the bleeding.  I'm putting her in her MS.  You are to tow her MS out of here.  I'll cover you."  Solace said, determination lining his features, making him look older then his 21 years.

"Yes, sir."  Ami said and promptly did as Solace ordered.

Blasting away at DOLLS and OZ MS's Solace was able to clear a tight path for Ami and Shawn's MS's to get though.  However, he was severely out numbered and was losing power fast.  MS's and DOLLS suddenly began to explode around him.  Solace turned Sol around and gasped when he saw Sandrock and Deathsythe HELL helping him.

"Are you 06 or 07" Asked the pilot of Sandrock.

Solace frowned.  That voice was familiar to him.

"I'm 07."  Solace said tersely, "Where's 06?"

"06?  You're the only new Gundam we've seen."  The pilot of Deathsythe HELL told him.

Solace cursed lowly and fluently in several languages.  He stopped cursing and then said, "Cover me!  I've got to find 06!"  He then flew off to find Usagi.  Not to far away he found her battling Eypon.

"Kuso!!!"  Solace cursed loudly.  He then opened fire on Eypon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Zechs turned in surprise as another new Gundam attacked.  ' Where are they all coming from?! ' Zechs asked himself.

"I'd surrender if I was you."  Came a young woman's voice.

Zechs jerked in surprise as he realized it came from the Gundam he had been battling.

"Who are you??"  Zechs demanded.

"06."

"Who are you!?!"  He shouted.

"She said 06, Kono Yaro (asshole) don't make her tell you twice."  Came another voice, male, from the newly attacking Gundam.

"And you are?"  Zechs snarled.

"07, Kono Yaro."  He replied.

Zechs gritted his teethe at the insult.  If 07 wanted to die so badly, then so be it.  Zechs opened fire on Sol, at full power…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hisharo-chan began thrashing around on the infirmary bed.  Concerned for his aide, Treize rushed to check on her.  Treize walked to the side of the bed and shook her shoulder, ordering her to wake up.  He then looked at her forehead.  He gasped.  There, glowing on her forehead was the symbol of Uranus.  'But how did I know that it was the symbol of Uranus… ' Treize asked himself.

"Master Treize?  What's wrong?"  Lady Une asked from behind him

"Nothing, Lady Une, nothing," He replied, though his shaking voice told her differently.  He was afraid.

Hisharo-chan's violet eyes suddenly opened.  A strange yellow orange glow enveloped her body.

Noin choose that moment to walk in.

"Wha-what's happening?!"  Noin shrieked.

"I must protect the Prince and Princess."  Hisharo-chan said.

"What Prince and Princess?"  Treize calmly asked Hisharo-chan though he felt that he already knew the answer.

"Solaris of the White Sol Kingdom and Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Solace cursed at the heavy fire he and Sol suddenly came under.  He then snarled an unknown yet strangely familiar war cry and opened fire on Eypon and Zechs.  They fell back, their shields rapidly losing power.  Solace moved in for the kill.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 "What?!"  Rei gasped as vision after vision of another life crashed into her.  Her violet eyes widened as fear, love, hate, joy, anger, trust, and betrayal swept over her.

"Rei??  What's wrong??"  Ryoken demanded.

"Visions…" was all Rei was able to get out before more vision's engulfed her.  She could then dimly hear Ryoken screaming.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hisharo-chan began to walk past the stunned OZ officers when a sudden explosion rocked the base, knocking everyone off their feet.

"They're in danger," Hisharo-chan stated, climbing to her feet.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alantas grabbed hold of Rei and Ryoken's MS's and pulled them to safety.  'What is wrong with them, why did they suddenly start screaming?'  He asked himself, concerned for their well-being.

"What's wrong with them??"  Makato shouted.

"I don't know, I don't know!!"  Alantas shout, fear in his voice.

Then it happened.  They began to remember…everything.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            '_Something's wrong with the others, but what?_'  Usagi asked herself.

"07, 06, something's happening to the others, we need you!"  Came Minako's voice before she began screaming.

'_This isn't wise, but…_' Usagi thought as she reached out and activated the vid-com, allowing the other pilots to see her.  '_Good thing I'm wearing a mask…_' She thought.  The faces of the others came upon her screen.  Like her they were wearing masks.  But unlike her, each of their faces was contorted in agony and their bodies were glowing.  On each of their foreheads were the symbols of the planets.

Suddenly wave after wave of memories washed over her…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Alantas's Memories^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alantas's POV

…I watched as the strange creature came at me; I was completely frozen in fear.  I was going to die I just knew it.

"Solar Flare…Erupt!!"  Shouted a voice above me.  I looked up to see a guy a little older than me, wearing some sort of golden soldier fuku (uniform).  He leaped down and landed in front of me.

The soldier spared me a brief glance before sharply telling me to get the hell out of here.  The creature got back up and went to attack the soldier.  My forehead felt as though it was on fire, although I felt no pain.  I don't know why but I had to save the soldier, no matter what!    I leapt forward and knocked him off his feet; I felt the creature's claws rip open my shoulder, I could feel my blood gushing out of me.

I landed before face down before a grayish-green colored cat.  On it's brow was the Sun symbol.

"The Earth symbol!  You must be Soldier Earth!!"  It exclaimed.

A talking cat.  Oh boy.  I must be hallucinating.  I've been told loss of blood can do that.  The cat suddenly preformed a back flip and a strange wand thingy appeared from nowhere.

"This is your henshin (transformation) wand, hold it up and say 'Earth Power'!!"  It said.  I stared at the wand, then at the cat, and at the wand once more.  "Do it now!!"  It shrieked at me.  I did what it said

Holding up the wand thingy, I shouted, "Earth power!!"

Ribbons and bands of greenish-blue energy surrounded my body.  When it stopped I found myself wearing a soldier fuku (uniform) similar to the other mans, only it was a greenish-blue and not golden.

"Soldier Earth, aid Soldier Sun!" the cat shouted.

I could feel energy rushing through my veins.  I held my hands clasped over my heart, and saw the energy gather in my hands.  I thrust my hands forward and shouted, "Earth Shake and Tremble!!"  The energy ran across the ground, causing a small Earthquake.  The creature was knocked off its feet

"Now, Soldier Sun!"  The cat shouted at him.

"Right."  He said nodding in affirmation.  He reached up and pulled off his circlet and it became a discus of golden energy.

"Solar Discus Action!!"  He shouted, throwing the razor-sharp energy disc.

The creature was dusted…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Ryoken's Memories^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ryoken's POV

…I could hear screaming.  They were unconscious, but I could hear their screaming in my mind.  Or was I the one who was screaming?  No it couldn't have been, because that…that THING wasn't coming after me.  I tasted something warm and slightly salty in my mouth; I had bitten down on my lip hard enough to draw blood.  I was hunched down, hiding behind an overturned picnic table.  I had to do something but what?? I looked around and saw a fire hydrant.  That THING had thorn-covered tentacles; it had once been a rose bush.  A plan formed in my mind.

I crawled out from behind my cover and spat out the blood in my mouth.  I then shouted at the top of my lungs, "Hey, Kono Yaro, lookin' for someone?!"  I got its attention.  It roared at me and threw its tentacles at me.  I ran as though my ass was on fire.  I was able to get in front of the fire hydrant and it used its tentacles again.  It grabbed hold of the fire hydrant instead of me.  The water gushed out and threw the THING back into a wall.  While it was distracted, I tried to drag some of its victims out of danger.  It was then I noticed how my forehead felt as though it was on fire.

"Solar Flare…Erupt!!"

"Earth Shake and Tremble!!"

Two powerful energy attacks raced across the ground and slammed into the THING.  Stunned it fell back.

A grayish-green cat suddenly ran up to me, looked at my forehead and exclaimed, "The symbol of Pluto!  You must be Soldier Pluto!"  The cat suddenly preformed a back flip and a black wand that gleamed blue under the Sun's rays appeared.  On top of the wand was the symbol of Pluto. "Here is your henshin (transformation) wand.  Hold it up and say 'Pluto Power'!"

I didn't hesitate; I grabbed the wand held it up and shouted, "Pluto Power!!"

Ribbons and bands of greenish-black energy wrapped around my body and literally *froze* into a Soldier Fuku, that was black, but gleamed green.  I felt ice-cold energy rush through my veins.  I balled my fists and held them up level with my temples.  Greenish-black energy began to glow around my fists, and snow, *snow*, in the dead of June, nonetheless, began to fall around me.  I thrust my fists forward and screamed, "Pluto Glacieral Revolution, Freeze!!"

Greenish-black energy combined with the snow and ice and froze the THING where it stood.

"Finish it, Soldier Sun!"  The cat shouted to two guys around my age.  They also wore Soldier Fuku, but the taller of the two wore greenish-blue and the other wore a golden color.

"Right."  He said nodding in affirmation.  He reached up and pulled off his circlet and it became a discus of golden energy.

"Solar Discus Action!!"  He shouted, throwing the razor-sharp energy disc.

The THING was dusted…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Shawn's Memories^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shawn's POV

…I ran down the darkened alley, hoping to escape what ever the hell was chasing me.  Just my luck, right when my folks move to the Juuban District of Tokyo, the most dangerous place in all of Japan, from the dubious safety of China, a Youma attacks us.  I can hear my parents yelling at me to get away.  So I insult the Youma, making it come after me and leave my parents be.  It worked; it apparently likes the energy from people my age.  Where are the legendary "Sailor Senshi" when you need them?  I keep running until I trip.  My forehead is burning!  Why, I'm not sick?! 

"Pluto Glacieral Revolution, Freeze!!"

Greenish-black energy combined with snow and ice and froze the Youma mid charge.

Three (3) young men around my age or older leapt down before me.  They all wore a type of Soldier Fuku; the tallest of the three wore greenish-blue,  the shortest wore one that was black, but gleamed blue, and the other wore a golden color.

A grayish-green cat suddenly ran up to me, looked at my forehead and exclaimed, "You must be Soldier Neptune, here you will need this!" and preformed a back flip.  A greenish-blue wand with the symbol of Neptune on its top suddenly appeared.   Now my first reaction to a talking cat would have been to scream, but I was in shock, so I nodded numbly and picked up the wand.

"To activate the henshin wand, shout 'Neptune Power'!"  The cat told me.

I held up the wand and shouted, "Neptune power!"

Ribbons and bands of greenish-blue energy wrapped around my body and became a Soldiers' Fuku.  I felt power and energy rush threw my veins.  I held my hands out beside me and saw my hands glowing a greenish-blue light and puddles of water near me suddenly bubble and foam.  The water suddenly began to geyser and wrap around my body.  I pushed the water out in front of me with my hands and shouted, "Neptune Tsunami Wave…Crush!!"

The glowing a greenish-blue light and water combined and knocked the Youma off its feet.

It went to attack me again when…

"Solar Flare…Erupt!!"

"Earth Shake and Tremble!!"

Two powerful energy attacks raced across the ground and slammed into the Youma and knocked it back.

I watched in amazement as the one wearing the golden fuku take off his circlet and transform it into a golden discus.

"Solar Discus Action!!" He shouted, throwing the discus at the Youma.

It was dusted…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kafir's Memories^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kafir's POV

            …I gasped as the monster squeezed my ribs.  I could hear them cracking and felt immense pain race through my body.  I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream in agony.  I failed.  I screamed loud and long, until my throat was hoarse.  The monster laughed loudly, enjoying my screams.  I could feel a burning sensation on my forehead.

"Neptune Tsunami Wave…Crush!!"

A glowing a greenish-blue light combined with water rushed out of nowhere and knocked the monster off its feet.  It released me.  I fell down and struck the ground hard.  I coughed up blood.  A young woman around my age ran up to me.  She was wearing what looked like a cross between the legendary Sailor Senshis' Fuku (uniform) and a type of Soldiers' Fuku.  She looked down at me, concern filling her violet blue eyes.

"Are you all right?"  She asked helping me up.  She was staring at my forehead for some reason.

My reply was coughing up more blood.  She looked over her shoulder and shouted, "Pluto, Earth, Uranus, Sun, Eclipse, get over here, fast!"

Four (4) young men wearing nearly identical Soldier fukus ran towards us.  With them was a grayish-green cat with the Sun symbol on its brow.  They came to a stop and stared at my forehead.

"What?!"  I demanded.

The cat took a step forward and said, "You have the symbol of Saturn on your brow, making you one of the Soldeir Senshi."

"A talking cat?"  I said staring at it, blood trickling down my chin.

"Well…yes…" The cat said, looking uncomfortable. 

It then preformed a back flip and a purplish-red wand with the symbol of Saturn on its top appeared.

"Take this and shout 'Saturn Power'!"  The cat said, right before the monster roared.

I picked up the wand and looked at it, then at the monster.  I then thrust my hand into the air and shouted, "Saturn Power!!"

Purplish-black energy formed around my body, forming a Soldier's fuku.  I felt energy rush through my veins.  I held my hands before my chest, a ball of purplish-black energy formed between my palms.  I pushed the energy forward screaming, "Saturn Black Tempest, Annihilate!!"

The energy slammed into the monster, disintegrating it.  The other 'Soldier Senshi' looked at me with amazement, disbelief, or satisfaction.  The cat looked somewhat happy.  The man with a long red braid walked over and gently slapped me on the back and said, "Welcome to the team, Saturn!  I'm Uranus."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Usagi's POV

...I leapt away from the Youma attacking Sailor Mars and myself.  I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice.  I looked at the approaching Youma.  It was more powerful than anything I had ever battled before.  It threw another attack at me, one I couldn't dodge.  I closed my eyes and prepared for Death…

Rei's POV

…"Sailor Moon!!" I screamed as I watched the Youma throw a powerful attack at my best friend and Princess.

A blurred figure leapt from nowhere, picked her up, and leapt away.  The figure landed on a lamppost.  The figure was a handsome young man who appeared to be strangely familiar.  He wore a golden Soldier Fuku and had long golden blonde hair, done in a braid…

Ami's POV

            …I turned from my study of the strange Youma momentarily to see a young man with a long red braid in an orangey- yellow Soldier Fuku and a young woman wearing what looked like a cross between the legendary Sailor Senshis' Fuku and a type of Soldiers' Fuku leap to the man holding Usa-chan.  He and the young woman were extremely familiar though I could not place where exactly I had met them…

Minako's POV

            …I looked at the young man in the deep forest green, nearly black Soldier fuku leaping at the three unknown Senshi.  I don't know how, but I just knew they were Senshi like us.  Usa-chan had told of the strange dreams that had been plaguing her.  Maybe these Senshi were the answers to those dreams…

Makoto's POV

            …I watched as a man little older than me, in a purplish-black Soldier fuku leap at the Youma.  He held his hands before his chest, a ball of purplish-black energy formed between his palms.  He pushed the energy forward screaming, "Saturn Black Tempest, Annihilate!!"  The energy slammed into the monster, disintegrating it.  I watched in amazement as he turned to the other people in the Soldier fukus.  He glanced briefly over each of us Sailor Senshi before resting on Usagi and the man who held her.  A smile briefly touched his stern looking features before bowing to Usagi.

"Greetings to you, Princess of the Moon.  We Soldeir Senshi are here for you and the Prince of the Sun to command."  He said, his voice deep and remarkably familiar…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Memories^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Zechs, the Gundam pilots, and the OZ soldiers and officers covered their eyes from the flashing multicolored light that suddenly erupted from the two mysterious Gundams and the new Mobile Suits.  When they looked again, they, along with Hisharo-chan, were gone…


	5. CHAPTER IV: REVELATIONS AND REALIZATIONS

CHAPTER IV: REVELATIONS AND REALIZATIONS 

After escaping from the battle scene, the Gundam pilots made it safely back to where they stored their Gundams.  They all went back to Heero's apartment and sat at the kitchen table. The pilots were silent for a while until Wufei stood up and looked at the other pilots.

"Have any of you had strange dreams as I have?"  He asked, his voice low and completely serious.

Heero looked at him and nodded briefly while the other pilots looked at the tabletop.  They to had been having strange dreams, but could never recall them clearly.  They turned their thoughts inward, to those dreams, trying to remember…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   Wufei's Dream  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wufei's POV

            _…I could hear her weeping.  I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the weak, weeping woman.  I felt my self standing, going to her, despite my mental attempts to stop myself.  I stopped outside of her bedroom, my hand rose slightly, and ready to knock, when suddenly the door swung in, revealing the weeping woman.  My heart and breath caught in my throat.  Even with red-rimmed blue-silver eyes and pale tear-stained cheeks, she was still so beautiful in my eyes.  I all but gasped when I saw the large bruise marring her lovely skin.  Her blue-silver eyes meet mine and she sniffled loudly. _

_"What is wrong, your Majesty?"  I asked her._

_"Oh, Wufei!"  She wailed, throwing herself into my arms._

_I caught her easily and I stroked her silver hair, done up in its Royal style of two buns on each side of her head, with long streams flowing down to her feet.  She sobbed quietly against my chest.  I could feel her tears dampening my shirtfront.  I slowly backed her into her bedchamber and quietly closed the door._

_"Who hit you, Princess Serenity?  Or do I really need to ask?"  I said, anger rising up in my chest.  Damn that bastard Endymion.  How dare he hurt her!_

_She looked up at me, her eyes overflowing with tears.  She then quietly murmured, "It was Endymion."_

_Anger and hate rose up in my heart, the need to kill taking over my soul.  I started to turn away from her when she cried out softly.  I turned back and saw the vivid, vulgar bruises marring the flesh of her arms.  I reached out and gently took her back into my arms._

_"Have you told the Queen?  Or the King?  What about your brothers, the Princes?" I demanded.  She just shook her head and looked away._

_I sighed and wondered what to do.  I had always loved her from afar, never knowing if my feeling were returned on her part._

_"Princess, do you love him?"  I had to know!_

_She looked at me and said lowly, "No.  I don't want to be engaged to him but I must, for the good of my people."_

_My heart skipped a beat and then nearly broke.  She would go through with the wedding, no matter what.  She loved her people enough to die for them…and she just might…_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  Heero's Dream  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero's POV

_…I sat there, quietly watching over the Prince, although my heart wasn't really into it.  No my heart was occupied.  Occupied with thoughts of the Princess of Mercury, Ami.  I wasn't officially one of the Sun Prince's Senshi, rather one of Prince Tranquility's Knights, but the King felt that a Perfect Soldier should watch over both of his sons, just incase something unexpected happened to the Senshi.  I kept a diligent eye out, and noticed my fellow Knight, Wufei, striding towards the Prince, an enraged look on his face.  I stood and walked to intercept him._

_"Yuy, I need to speak to the Prince alone…its about the Princess."  Wufei said through clenched teeth._

_The Prince looked at me and nodded his head, signaling I was dismissed.  I bowed and walked away from them, wondering what that was all about.  But then it didn't matter, for I had seen the other half of my bleak Soul…I had seen Princess Ami of Mercury, my Itooshi (beloved)…_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  Duo's Dream  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Duo's POV

…Even in the process of running for my life, I have learned how to keep an eye for things that might be important later.  Like an enraged Wufei having it out with Prince Solaris, or Heero going gaga over Princess Ami of Mercury.  I could hear my pursuers shouting things at the top of their lungs.  Ok, maybe putting out Princess Rei of Mars's Sacred Fire and stealing some of the cookies Princess Makoto had made especially for Queen Serenity wasn't the *brightest* of things I had ever done, but still, who could easily resist the Princess of Jupiter's cooking or seeing Princess Rei's temper fire up??  Not me, that's for sure…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  Quatre's Dream  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Quatre's POV

            _…I sat in the Imperial Library, calmly going over the ancient scrolls when Duo ran by, with Princess Makoto of Jupiter and Princess Rei of Mars hot on his heels.  Princess Minako of Venus walked into the library and sat beside me._

_"What was that all about?"  She asked me._

_Swallowing with I some difficulty, I replied, "I'm not sure, Princess Minako."_

_Just then Duo ran through the Imperial Library._

_"Q-man, you have to save me!!"  He pleaded with me._

_"What'd you do this time, Duo?"  Princess Minako asked him._

_"Hehehe…." He laughed nervously, one hand behind his head._

_"Infidel!!  The injustice!!"  Princess Rei shouted, sounding frighteningly like her cousin, Wufei, "You dare to put out the Sacred Fire?!"_

_"Thief!!  You'll pay for stealing some of Queen Serenity's cookies!!"  Princess Makoto growled, her green eyes flashing with rage._

_Duo gulped in fear and started to back away.  He backed right into a table with several ancient scrolls on it._

_"Watch out!!"  I shouted.  Those scrolls were several hundred Earth years old!_

_"Uh oh…" Was heard from Duo as the scrolls fell._

_I leapt forward, reaching out and catching the scrolls before they hit the floor.  I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to glare at my friend before shouting, "Do you have any idea how old these scrolls are?!"_

_Duo gulped and backed away from me, right into Princess Minako, who shouted and pushed him at Princess Rei and Princess Makoto.  He shrieked at our glares and took off.  I placed the scrolls back on the table and we took off after him, each of us intent on revenge…_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  Trowa's Dream  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Trowa's POV

_            …I calmly watched as my cousin Princess Makoto, Princess Rei, Princess Minako, and even mild-mannered Prince Quatre pursed Duo.  Relena and Millardo of Earth sat by Alantas and Shawn, with rather amused expressions on their faces as they watched the antics provided.  Prince Ryoken of Pluto chose that moment to cross their path. The collision was deafening._

_"Hey, watch it!!"  Makoto shouted from her position of being on top of Ryoken._

_"Ow…anyone get the registration number of the shuttle that hit me??"  Ryoken asked his garnet eyes somewhat dazed._

_"Are you calling me fat?!"  Makoto screamed as she began to strangle poor Ryoken._

_"Gah-gack!"  Was all Ryoken was able to get out as the others and I sweat-dropped at their behavior…_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Gundam pilots collectively came out of their memories, each startled by the vividness of the strange memories.  Each looked at the other, as though looking for explanations in the others.

"What was that?"  Duo asked solemnly.

"I'm not sure, but it felt so…so…" Trowa said, at a loss for words.

"So real?"  Heero offered.

"Yes…" Trowa said, nodding his head, his bang bobbing slightly with the movement.

"I wonder if the new pilots and our new memories are connected…" Quatre murmured.

"Possibly…I wonder what they are doing now?"  Wufei said, looking out the small kitchen window.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   Across Town  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hisharo-chan wearily opened her eyes, wincing in pain as she did so.  She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around.  She was in an infirmary of types.  She turned her head slightly when the infirmary door opened.

"Who are you?"  Was harshly demanded from the usually quiet Kafir.


	6. CHAPTER V: REUNIONS WITH A LOST ALLY

**CHAPTER V:  REUNIONS AND…NEW ALLIES??**

Hisharo-chan stared at the young man, whom in many past lives, each that she remembered vividly, had been one of her closest friends.  She slowly began to sit up, still staring at her old friend.

"Hello, Kafir, its been awhile."  She whispered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, and Quatre all sat about the apartment, each trying to digest the memories that they had just experienced.  Wufei suddenly looked up, his black eyes going wide.

"We must get to the Academy."  Wufei whispered.

"Huh?"  Duo began only to see Quatre nodding.

"I sense it too…" Quatre said.

Trowa and Heero stood, each checking their guns.  All 5 then quickly left the apartment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How do you know who I am?"  Kafir demanded.

Hisharo-chan smiled slightly and said, "Same old Kafir…always suspicious of every one and every thing."

"Answer my question, Onna (woman), you are beginning to annoy me."  Kafir said somewhat crossly when Shawn entered the room.

"Our guest is awake…good now she can answer our questions."  Shawn stated, speaking to someone who was out of Hisharo-chan's line of site.

"We shall see."  Said a voice that was achingly familiar To Hisharo-chan.  In walked the Prince of the White Sol Kingdom, Solace.  Hisharo-chan stood and bowed to him.

"Greetings, Sol-Sama, it has been a lifetime since we last spoke I believe."  She said before straightening up and pushing her long red braid back.

Solace blinked and said, "What are you talking about."

"Very simple, Sol-sama.  Its me, sir, Hisharo, Soldier Uranus."

"Why are you calling me that?"  Solace said, a frown darting across his golden features.

"Because it is what I have always called you."  Hisharo-chan said, her violet eyes tracing his features.

Shawn raised an eyebrow at the way this OZ woman was staring at her leader.  It was making Sol-kun very uncomfortable.  He looked at the OZ woman before him before saying, "What do you mean, 'have always called me that'?"

"Because back when we were children, I always had difficulty saying 'Solaris-sama' so I shortened it to 'Sol-sama'.  Haven't any of you gotten your memories back yet?"  Hisharo-chan asked them.

"We have been having strange dreams and such lately…" Shawn muttered.

"Those are your memories returning, Shawn."  Hisharo-chan said.

Just then Rei and Ryoken raced into the room.

"Solace, we have to hurry, something's happening at the Academy!!"  Ryoken all but shouted.

"What's happening?"  Solace said with a frown.

"Not sure, but Doctor J told us to get there, pronto!"  Rei all but shrieked.  She was terrified of something.  So was Ryoken.  

Solace nodded in affirmation and said, "Well then, lets go."

"I will come as well, so none of you are left behind to 'guard' me."  Hisharo-chan said, looking at Ryoken and Rei as though she knew them and hadn't seen them in a very long time.

Solace frowned and was about to speak when Ryoken cut him off, "Doctor J said to bring her too."

Solace's lips thinned out into a white line before he spoke, "Fine.  Cuff her and let us be on our way."

The others nodded and followed their leader's orders…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Heero stared at the sight before them in amazement.  Before them stood 2 ghostly figures, both startlingly familiar.  One was male and resembled the Teacher's Aid, Solace.  His companion was female and possessed a striking resemblance to Usagi.  On their brows were symbols; on the man, the symbol of the Sun, on the woman, the symbol of the Moon.  The ghostly pair stared at the G-boys.  Quatre looked as though he was about to faint, Duo's mouth moved but no sound came forth, Heero and Trowa had their guns lowered somewhat, pointing towards the ghostly pair's feet, Wufei stared at the pair, holding his katana, his knuckles white from tension.

"Greetings, our Knights.  It has been too long."  The man said.  Wufei jerked in surprise.

"Who are you?"  Heero demanded, bringing his gun up and aiming at ghostly man.

"I am Solaris, King of the White Sol Kingdom."  The man said before gesturing towards the woman, "This is my wife, Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom."

~_Why does that sound familiar?_~  Wufei thought to himself, frowning slightly.  ~_And why do they look like Solace and Usagi?_~

A roar then echoed through the air.  The G-boys jerked in surprise and looked behind them.  There was a large monster, it appeared to be a werewolf, only it had a lion-like head.

"Give me Sailor Moon and Soldier Sun!"  It shouted.

"Who?"  Duo asked, "Or maybe what, are they?"

The Youma looked annoyed that they were questioning it.  It screamed and leapt at them.

"DOWN!!!"  A voice shouted as Duo was tackled from behind by Ryoken.

The two fell before the ghostly pair.  Usagi and Solace were staring at the ghost couple. 

"You – you look like us..."  Usagi stuttered out.

The Youma launched an attack at Usagi and Solace.  Hisharo-chan screamed "Sol-Sama!  Usa-chan!  Look OUT!!" before snapping her handcuffs with a sharp jerking motion of her hands.  She threw her hand up into the air and an orange glow enveloped her as she screamed out her henshin phrase,

"URANUS STAR POWER!"


	7. CHAPTER VI: SOLDIER URANUS

CHAPTER VI: SOLDIER URANUS 

A brilliant orangey light engulfed Hisharo-chan's body and the winds picked up.  The wind merged with the light and moved around her body, forming what appeared to be a cross between a sailor's fuku and a soldier's fuku that was similar to a leotard.  The main body of the fuku was a dark yellow, while the ribbons that flowed from her shoulders to form a military style collar were a dark navy blue.  In the center of her chest, between her breasts was a dark navy blue stone with the dark yellow symbol of Uranus engraved in it.  Dark yellow and navy blue gloves that went to her mid-forearms appeared upon her arms.  A navy blue sword belt and hilt formed last on her waist.  Strangely enough the image of a man, with the masculine version of her features, was super-imposed over her.  He had the same height and build as Solace, and wore the masculine version of Hisharo-chan's out fit.  The light and wind died away, but the image stayed strong.  S/he (the image is still superimposed over her) suddenly appeared between Solace, Usagi and the Youma's attack.  S/he calmly batted it aside.

She and the image spoke as one, their voices mingling perfectly, "I am Soldier Uranus, the Senshi of the Wind and Knowledge."

S/he (Hisharo-chan and the image) then lunged at the Youma, and stuck it in the chest with a powerful kick.  It fell back.  S/he punched it across the jaw, shattering it.  It hit a wall, causing the wall to crumble.  S/he lowered into a crouching attack stance and held hir left hand out, in line with hir belt, palm up.  S/he then placed hir right fist into hir palm.  Energy then coursed threw hir body, flowing down hir right arm, pooling into hir right fist.  The energy became visible as a large ball of light.  Hir hands came together and became even with hir chest.

"Uranus Energy Beams.... Smash!"

The beams of energy raced across the battlefield, striking the Youma in its head and upper torso, driving it back further into the wall.  S/he then raised one fist over hir head, yellowish energy enveloping hir fist. S/he threw this fist downwards, throwing the energy while screaming, "Uranus World Shaking!!"  AN:  I know this is not an original attack, that it is Sailor Uranus's attack, but it will be fully explained later in the fic.  The energy blast raced across the battlefield and stuck the Youma.  It screamed in agony as the attack struck.  S/he stepped forward, glaring at the Youma with hard, determined violet eyes.

"Who sent you?!"  S/he demanded in hir combined voice.

The Youma looked up and snarled out, "Master Chaos shall destroy you!  YOU SHALL BE --" The Youma's words were cut off with its head.  As its head tumbled from its body, Soldier Uranus replaced the sword back into the hilt at hir waist.  S/he turned to face the shocked group of Senshi and pilots.  Hir face took a look of somewhat annoyance, as s/he demanded, "What?"

"Who…what…"  Quatre tried to speak.

"Errr…maybe I should be the one explaining…"  The male image said, removing himself from Hisharo-chan.  She stumbled backwards, still in the soldier's fuku (uniform).  She shook her head and then stared at the ghostly male image.

"How did we separate?  I thought that was impossible!"  The female Soldier Uranus exclaimed.

"Do not think that since we are one and the same that we can not separate, Hish-chan!"  The male version of Soldier Uranus chuckled.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"  Was shouted surprisingly enough by Trowa.

All stared at the usually silent Gundam Pilot.  The female Soldier Uranus looked over at her male counterpart and said, "You tell 'em, it sounds better and it's more believable."  Her ghostly male counterpart sighed and then gestured form them all to sit down.

"It began like this…" He began

^^^^^^^^^  The story  ^^^^^^^^

Well over several thousand Earth years ago, there were two (2) kingdoms known through out the universe…the White Sol and the White Moon Kingdoms.  King Solaris of the White Sol Kingdom married Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and they had two children.  Those children were the Royal Heirs.  The elder child, a boy, was born with the Royal symbol of the White Sol Kingdom, so he was named Solaris, after his father and was to be raised to ascend to the throne of his father's Kingdom. Years later another child was born.  A little girl named Serenity, after her mother, for on her brow was the Royal symbol of the White Moon Kingdom.  She was to rule her mother's Kingdom.  This was the age of the Silver Millennium.

            But all was not well in the Silver Millennium, for though most of the planets were part of the Silver Alliance, Earth and it colonies were not.  Earth had a treaty with the White Sol Kingdom.  Part of that treaty included one of the lesser Princes be sent as a Royal bodyguard to Prince Solaris and that the 5 pilots of the Gundams were to be added to the Silver Alliance's fleet.  However, King Solaris hired them to be protectors of his son, just incase the Solar Senshi ever fell.  The treaty with the White Moon Kingdom would be ratified if the Moon Princess, Serenity, married the Crown prince of Earth, Endymion.  Prince Solaris and Princess Serenity hated him but could not break the engagement nor the treaty for both were of their parents' wishes.  Prince Solaris felt this young man to be unworthy of his little Sere-Chan. 

            Endymion, however, was a traitor.  He and his lover, a sorceress named Beryl, attacked both kingdoms simultaneously.  Queen Serenity watched in despair as her daughter and her daughter's Senshi were slaughtered on the battlefield.  Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperial Moon Crystal to seal away Beryl and her forces and send Princess Serenity, Princess Serenity's Senshi, and Queen Serenity's advisors to be reborn again a 1000 years in the future.  She knew she was mirroring her husband's actions.

            King Solaris battled side by side with his son and his son's Senshi on the Sun.  Yes, the Sun.  For like the Moon it too once held life.  It like an oasis in a burning desert, there was a large palace and gardens, as though a piece of the Earth itself was transported there.  But let's go back to the battle.  King Solaris felt his son and his son's Senshi die.  So King Solaris used part of the last remnants of his strength to send his son, his son's Senshi and King Solaris's advisors 1000 years into the future.  He then used the final bit of his strength to transport himself to the remains of his wife's palace where they died together.  That ended the Silver Millennium.

            However, their said tale did not end there.  When they were reborn and their powers awakened, their memories were altered by Endymion's limited powers with the Golden Earth Crystal.  Their memories were altered to where they believed that Serenity-hime loved Endymion and was not the enemy.  For years they believed this even though Prince Solaris had his suspicions about Endymion.  His suspicions proved correct for Endymion showed his true colors and allied him self with a creature composed of the darkest of Evils, Chaos.  The Senshi battled Chaos and his Youma, though they all fell, one at a time.  Finally Serenity-hime and Solaris-sama used their Imperial Crystals to seal away Chaos and allow their Senshi and themselves to be reborn.  Each of the Solar Senshi was granted a wish and their wishes were granted in their next life…

^^^^^  End of Story ^^^^^^

The male Soldier Uranus finished the tale, his voice somewhat hoarse.  That was surprising seeing as he was an apparition.  The Pilots and the Senshi stared at him shocked. 

            "There were Gundams back then?"  Duo asked in awe. 

            "Hai (yes)."  The apparition said, nodding his head.

            "And what did you mean when you said 'even though we are one and the same'?"  Trowa asked.

            "I'm her past form.  What she was before she died at the hands of Chaos."  The apparition said.  He then looked over at the ghostly couple, "I'm surprised you two are still here.  By now you would have vanished!"

            "We are here to reawaken the memories of the Senshi and our heirs."  The ghostly King of the White Sol Kingdom said.

            "Just who are your Senshi and Heirs?  If they were reborn again, do you know their identities?"  Ami asked.

            "As curious as always, Ami of Mercury."  Queen Serenity chuckled.

            "Huh?"  Ami said, somewhat dumbfounded.

            "Let them figure it out on their own."  The male and female Soldier Uranus said as one.

            This comment received a death glare from the ghostly couple and Heero.  The male Soldier Uranus laughed and murmured something to his female counterpart.  She laughed and nodded.  Then the male Soldier Uranus seemed to 'step' back into his female counterpart and they became hir again.  S/he actually gave a sigh of relief before stepping forward.  S/he then looked the Pilots and the Senshi over. 

            "To battle Chaos, you must remember your Pasts and reclaim your true abilities."  S/he said in hir dual voice. 

            Solace and Usagi exchanged a glance, each wondering the same thing.  _True abilities_? 


	8. CHAPTER VII: BATTLE PLANS, SORCERY, AND...

**CHAPTER VII: BATTLE PLANS, SORCERY, AND FAMILY REUNIONS, OH MY!**

Soldier Uranus looked over at the stunned Senshi and Pilots before shaking hir head.  They would need a LOT of training to combat Chaos, especially since it was not more powerful…  S/he sighed and closed hir eyes, allowing hir transformation to disengage, allowing Hisharo-chan to remain in the Senshi's place.  She looked at the ghostly pair once more, silently promising to protect their heirs with all her being.  They seemed to hear her as they nodded at her before fading away into the night.  She then returned her gaze to the Senshi and Pilots and spoke, "I recommend that we leave this place before OZ sends out some of its soldiers to come investigate."

Heero turned his head to look at her and nodded his head in agreement, "A wise decision.  Let's get going while the going's good."

The Senshi and Pilots walked over to their vehicles and piled into them. 

****** Minutes Later ******

They drove to the Senshi's home and sat around a large formal dining table, with Solace and Usagi and each end.   Wufei looked over at Usagi from where he sat at Solace's right and sighed silently. 

"I do not understand the whole true abilities thing…" Usagi whispered.

"You saw me henshin. Its similar to that."  Hisharo-chan informed her, "Only to a different level."

"Level?"  Wufei asked.

"Yes, Sir Wufei.  They are several levels to the henshins.  For the Soldier Senshi there are three levels that are well known of and another level that is a simply a myth.  Soldier form, Planetary Armor, and Elemental Armor; the Myth is the Celestial form.  The Sailor Senshi have the Sailor, Eternal, and they too are said to ascend to the Mythical Celestial form as well.  None have gone over the Elemental armor or the Eternal forms except the First Senshi, and that is just a Myth in itself."

Duo mockingly said, "SIR Wufei?  Lady, what are you on to mistake him for a knight or something?"

Hisharo-chan's violet eyes narrowed as she stood.  The insignia of the Royal Family of Uranus flared into life as she began to chant under her breath, "Of two forms, become thee one with option of form to change from one to another, so mote this be!" 

A brilliant light engulfed Hisharo-chan and those that peered into the light saw her form change from that to male ghost they had seen earlier and her OZ uniform changed to that of an outfit from Earth's British Regency era, with the pants and vest a dark golden-yellow and the jacket of dark navy blue; with the new outfit was a pristine white shirt and cravat with a cravat pin with the Royal insignia of Uranus emblazed on it in burnished gold and dark blue topaz; upon his hands were gloves the same color of his breeches and on his feet were black knee-high boots with silver buckles.  His hair remained the same ankle length red braid and eyes stayed the same fathomless violet while the features hardened and became more masculine.

"Watakushi wa Ten'ou Hisharo, Tennousei no ouji-sama. (I am Hisharo Ten'ou, Prince of Uranus.)"  He said, his tone even more so regal that Zechs and Relena's combined, "I am the protector of the ouji-sama, Solaris of the White Sol Kingdom, more commonly known as Sanno Solace, comrade of the Soldier and Sailor Senshi, twin brother to Sailor Uranus.  Wufei IS a knight.  So are Heero, Trowa, and yourself."

"What of me…?"  Quatre asked.

Hisharo's now masculine features softened slightly as he stared at the young man.  He then bowed deeply to him as he spoke, "You are the twin brother of Serenity-hime and younger brother of the ouji-sama.  It is an honor and a pleasure to see you once more."

The pilots' jaws collectively dropped.  Quatre blinked repeatedly as he forced his jaw closed.

"I'm an ouji-sama???"  Quatre stuttered.

"Hai, Quatre-sama.  Your full name was Prince Tranquility the fourth, although many called you Quatre," a smile played around Hisharo's lips, "Your twin and the younger of the Senshi being the majority."

Solace smiled slightly as he gazed at Quatre, "That could explain why you were so familiar to me."

"And to me."  Usagi said, her sapphire eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Hisharo's eyes darted over to Solace and he smiled slightly, pleased to see his Prince and Love happy and healthy. 

"Who or what is Chaos?"  Asked Shawn.

"Chaos is a powerful entity that posses no actual form or gender; it does, however, take host bodies of mortal beings who possess certain traits it finds desirable: greed, lust, hatred, as well as the other negative emotions.  Chaos is eternal and can never be destroyed.  It can, however, be contained."   A dark and mysterious feminine voice stated from behind them.

Many jumped from their seats and turned to face the new comer.  The woman they faced wore a sailor-like fuku composed of a white leotard-like body suit, short black skirt, and black high heels, and white gloves with black bands.  Her hair was long, and a greenish-black, with some of her hair done up in a bun and the rest falling loose in a cascade down her shoulders and back, ending at her knees.  In her hands was a long, ornate key-like staff that was black in color with a maroon orb nestled in the curve of a heart frame that topped the staff. Though she appeared to be in her early twenties, her ancient maroon eyes told of her true age. 

Heero leapt protectively before Ami as Wufei did the same for Usagi.  What surprised them all was Ryoken.  The generally hyperactive teen had leapt up the conference table and the air before his hands rippled and a long, ornate key-like staff appeared in his hands.  The staff was black in color with a maroon orb resting on top of the scientific symbol of Pluto.  It was almost identical to the woman's.  The look of surprise on Ryoken's face was comical.

"Nice to see you too, itooto-chan (dear little brother)."  The woman said dryly.

"Itooto-chan??"  Ryoken stuttered.

"Hai.  You are Ryoken, Meiou no ouji-sama (Prince of Pluto), Senshi of Ice and Time, Soldier Pluto."  The woman stared smugly. "And I am your oneesan (elder sister), Setsuna, Sailor Pluto."

Ryoken's garnet colored eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted and hit the table with a dull *thud*, his staff rattling as it struck the table beside him.


	9. CHAPTER VIII: THE SENSHI AWAKEN, A LOVER...

**CHAPTER VIII: THE SENSHI AWAKEN, A LOVER REVEALED, CHAOS ATTACKS!**

            Setsuna blinked and a bead of sweat slid down the back of her head as she stared at the unconscious Ryoken.  Makoto shook her head slightly as she hid a smirk.  Alantas grinned as he thought of the ways to torment Ryoken now.

 "He always did have a flare for the dramatics," the Pluto-hime said with a slight shake of her head.

Kafir reached out and poked the blue-haired teen that was sprawled out on the table before him. 

Ryoken groaned and rolled over, mumbling, "Five more minutes…"

            A tiny bead of sweat appeared on the back of Kafir's head before he reached out and smacked the blue-haired teen's head.  Ryoken yowled and curled into the fetal position, covering his head with his arms.

            "Weakling."  Wufei and Kafir muttered simultaneously.  The two males exchanged glances and smirked slightly.

            "It appears some of you are falling back in your old routines," Setsuna said as she gestured with her Time Staff for them all to be seated once more.

            The other Senshi warily sat, and the Pilots, with the exception of Quatre, stood and glared at her.

            "Sit.  Now."  Solace stated in a commanding tone. 

            The pilots sat.  It was hard for them not too, even without their returning memories; that voice was enough to pierce the haze that surrounded the memories of their past lives and helped them to remember one thing:  One is to never question the orders of the Royal Families of the White Sol and White Moon Kingdoms.  As Kafir sat, he pushed Ryoken off of the table and onto Makoto's lap. 

            Ryoken grinned at the brunette and waggled his eyebrows, "Hi, sweet-stuff!"

Makoto rolled her emerald green eyes and shoved Ryoken off of her lap and onto the floor.  Kafir, Setsuna, Shawn, and Wufei snickered at Ryoken, looked at each other and snickered some more.

"Itai!"  Ryoken yelped before he stood and sat in the empty chair beside Makoto.  He then glared at the snickering group, "So NOT funny!"

"Actually…it is!"  Ami said with a grin.

Ryoken grumbled and slid down in his chair.

"If you are done?"  Setsuna asked with a regally arched dark green brow.

There were a few grumbles, but the group settled down.  Solace sat regally at his end of the table, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers.  The two eldest of the group (Solace and Setsuna) gazed at one another, seeming to battle for supremacy.  Setsuna averted her eyes; she could never truly stand that gold-eyed stare for long; it felt as though the Sun Prince was weighing her soul and judging her.

"Your training must begin immediately, Chaos grows stronger with each passing day.  I can take you to the Gates of Time and Space; the passing of Time is much slower there, so that we may grow stronger than Chaos in a relatively short amount of time."  Setsuna explained.

"I agree."  Solace said as he swept his gaze over the Senshi and Pilots.

Hisharo had to be careful so that he wouldn't melt when Solace turned that powerful gold gaze his way.  The Sol Prince would never truly understand just how he was perceived: as a handsome, strong, stubborn, and incredibly sexy man.  Solace had never noticed how many women and even men had watched him with longing; Hisharo was one of them.  Youma of both genders had noticed him sexually and if not for Hisharo's timely interventions, the Sol Prince would have known more of the reproductive act than Solace would have liked.  Hisharo knew that Solace would never guess the true depth of his emotions for the Prince; Sol-sama would believe Hisharo's love to be brotherly, not romantic.

"Sol-sama, as always, is right.  Setsuna's plan is brilliant and I second the motion to follow through with it."  Hisharo stated.

"I agree with my nee-chan," Ryoken said as he leaned back in his chair, "We will need the training."

Murmurs of agreement echoed around the table and Usagi turned her gaze to Setsuna, "We are willing to learn all you can teach us."

A small smile played around the Sailor Senshi's mouth, "Good."

Chaos's host frown, black eyebrows drawing together over ruthless blue eyes.  That interfering Senshi of Time had taken the Senshi and Knights to the Gates of Time and Space to train.  The lips of its host curled up into a sneer; no matter how hard or long they trained, they would never overcome Chaos!

Shawn frowned as the Senshi and Pilots found themselves in the misty Gates of Time and Space.  Around them were numerous wrought iron gates, each carefully chained and locked; from behind each gate there were unearthly glowing and a snatch of an image.  Ryoken was clutching his newly discovered Staff tightly as he spun around, trying to see everything at once.

"I've been here…" Ryoken said, looking over at Sailor Pluto.

"You used to live here.  We would patrol the Gates together, you and I."  Setsuna's voice was sad and she reached out to touch a large Gate that had a large dragon symbol over it, "In this world, you have a friend.  His name is—"

"Magnus!"  Ryoken exclaimed, "I remember his name...but not much more than that..."

"It will come back to you in time…it will come back to you all in time."  Setsuna stated firmly.  "Now it is time for your training to begin.  I have enlisted another acquaintance of yours, Ryoken…"

"Is it Magnus?"  Ryoken asked.

"Iie."  Setsuna smirked slightly.  "Be careful."

With those cryptic words, she waved her Time Staff and a slender figure garbed in black and navy blue armor appeared from thin air.

"What in the Force's name?!"  Bellowed a raspy, mechanical sounding voice.  "What, you again?!"

The figure was obviously glaring at Ryoken, the unknown one's hands clenching around a long black metal cylinder as the figure lowered into a battle stance that was unfamiliar.  The figure held up the cylinder and a crackling hiss, a silvery-blue blade of energy erupted from the black metal cylinder.  The Senshi and Pilots all stepped back in surprise.

"Be calm, Lord Riveka.  Ryoken has no memories of your past interactions.  That is why you are here.  My brother and his comrades have a mental block on their respective memories and powers and your assistance is required to remove said blocks."  Sailor Pluto said diplomatically.

The figure, Lord Riveka, seemed to hesitate and then with a disgruntled curse, extinguished the energy blade.  "So be it.  You people seem dependent on me for some reason…"

Minako groaned in pain.  She absolutely hated Lord Riveka.  He was EVIL!  The fact he was a 'Dark Lord of the Sith', whatever that was didn't alleviate her opinion of him; Dark equaled bad, so he was obviously a villain.  The Senshi of Love and Beauty rested her forehead against her knees and held back a whimper of pain.

"I did not say you could rest yet."  Came the mechanical sounding voice of Lord Riveka, "On your feet.  NOW."

"Iie!"  Minako exclaimed as she forced herself to her feet, not realizing that she had fallen into Riveka's mind game.  "I'm not a Dark Lord of the whatever!  I am Aino Minako Aphrodite!  I am the Senshi of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!  I am the Crown Princess of Venus, and I—" She broke off, her cornflower blue eyes wide in shock. "I remember!  I remember my training, I remember…  Venus Star Power!!"

Riveka cursed and shielded his helmet-covered head when lights and hearts suddenly burst into life around Minako.  A split second passed and there stood Sailor Venus in place of Minako.  Minako stared at her glove covered hands in shock and she ran past the Dark Lord, shouting, "I did it, I remember, I remember!"

"Strange girl," Riveka commented dryly to no one in particular.

Kafir glowered stubbornly at the tall figure of Sailor Pluto.  When Lord Riveka had tried to mentally undo the blocks placed on Shino Kafir's mind, the Dark Lord acted as though he had been burned and declared that he would have nothing to do with Kafir.  Riveka had a similar reaction to Duo, but was able to help the pilot of DeathScythe HELL the best he could.

"Why am I so different from the others?!"  Kafir snarled.

"You are the Senshi of the planet of Silence, of Death, of Destruction.  But it is also a planet of Healing.  You are Soldier Saturn, and like me, you are a loner because you are feared and respected."  Sailor Pluto stated as she stepped closer to Kafir.  "Perhaps that is one reason why we became…close…"

"Close?  How close?"  Kafir asked.

Sailor Pluto looked away.  He bit the inside of his lip and threw logic and control to the wind, and for some reason he knew that Hisharo would take good care of the now wayward parts of his psyche.  Kafir stepped closer to Sailor Pluto, and they were so close that heir bodies were touching and that with every breath she took brushed her breasts against his chest.

"This close?  Or were we closer?"  Kafir asked softly.

"Kafir…I—" she began, only for Kafir to silence her with his lips.  It was his way of celebrating.  He remembered.  He was the Senshi of Death and Destruction, Soldier Saturn…lover of Sailor Pluto. 

Ryoken would have a fit.

Ryoken sneaked a glance at Makoto.  He then silently sighed.  He had fragments of memories, just like the others, but he had a feeling that the memories that were repressed and hidden were incredibly important.  Maybe it was because those memories held their knowledge of their powers and their training.  Ryoken closed his garnet colored eyes and focused on that metal block.  It felt dark and faintly evil.  A part of Ryoken knew that the block was not caused by his reincarnation, but by Chaos's influence.  In his mind, his spiritual hands gingerly touched the block and he tried to probe it for weaknesses when it happened.  Chaos attacked.


	10. CHAPTER IX: A MINOR DEFEAT FOR CHAOS, DE...

**CHAPTER IX: A MINOR DEFEAT FOR CHAOS, **

**DEPARTURE OF THE DARK LORD,**

**AND PASTS REMEMBERED!!**

Dark lighting crackled around the Gates' Entrance and everyone was knocked from their feet…well, almost everyone.  The sound of Lord Riveka's weapon igniting was barely audible due to the noise of Chaos's attack, but what was more easily heard was the sound of the dark lightning being blocked and sent back at its caster.

"Is that the best you can do?!  Come on, my _Grandfather_ throws better lightning bolts than _that_!"  Came the sound of the Dark Lord's taunt.  "You Senshi better get your heads out of your assess!"  Riveka bellowed at them, "I cannot keep this thing busy for long!"

Kafir gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain from the dark lightning coursing through his body.  Solace's golden eyes opened to mere slits as he lifted his head to stare at the weight across his chest; Hisharo's face was white and his mouth was a thin line as he stubbornly shielded the Sol Prince from the dark lightning.  Solace sat up, carefully shoving Hisharo off of him.  Hisharo's eyes opened and he shakily stood, pulling Solace up as well.

"Sire, your orders?"  Kafir asked through pain-gritted teeth.

"Senshi, Knights, get up!  If Chaos gets through us, nothing can stop It from taking the other dimensions!"  Solace bellowed.

Ryoken shoved himself to his feet and he could hear Makoto, Minako, Trowa, Heero, Rei, and Alantas doing the same behind him.  His garnet eyes closed as he focused on the block in his memories; there was a way to stop Chaos in those concealed memories, there had to be!  ~_I am the Senshi of Pluto, Warrior of Ice and Time, Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space, the Crown Prince of Pluto, I must stop Chaos, I must protect the Gates with my very existence, just like I vowed all those thousands of years ago…_~ He thought, and he felt the block slowly crumble.  He increased his focus on the block and unknowing to him, his royal birthmark, his planetary symbol appeared on his brow.  Ryoken's Time Staff materialized in his hands and his head snapped upwards, his eyes flying open as he stared without fear at the attacking force.  ~_I remember!!_~  He thought,  ~_I remember what I can do, what I must do!!_~

"BE GONE!!"  Ryoken bellowed, "CHAOS, I AS GUARDIAN OF THESE GATES BANISH YOU FROM THIS SACRED PLACE FOR ETERNITY AND BEYOND!!  BE GONE, CHAOS, AND NEVER RETURN, FOR I, RYOKEN OF PLUTO COMMAND IT!!!"

To the astonished ears of the Senshi and Pilots, Chaos screamed in pain and denial as It was forcefully removed and the Gates sealed themselves with black, dark green, and maroon energies.  Ryoken's breathing was harsh and erratic as all eyes swung to him.  He smiled weakly right before his garnet eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.  

"Ryoken!"  Makoto exclaimed as she lunged forward and caught the Senshi.

"He has used up a great amount of his personal energy reserves to banish Chaos." Setsuna said grimly.

"If you have no further need of me, I must return to my training."  Lord Riveka stated in that oddly mechanical voice.

"I thank you for your assistance, my lord, but we can handle from here on out."  Setsuna said to the Dark Lord.

The Sith's helmeted head nodded slightly in the affirmative before Riveka stated, "Then may the Force – both the Light _and_ Dark Sides – be with you."  The Sith straightened and extinguished the silvery-blue energy blade of the weapon that was gently clasped in dark blue gauntlet covered hands.

"Thank you, Lord Riveka.  Good luck."  Setsuna said as she regally waved her Time Staff, sending the Dark Lord to the dimension from whence the Sith came in a flash of dark green and maroon light.

"And to you, Senshi."  The gravelly, mechanical voice of the Dark Lord of the Sith said right before the light faded, taking the dark-sider with it.

"Ryoken?" Makoto whispered as she gently shook the Soldier Senshi of Pluto.  He groaned slightly as the glowing emblem of his planet vanished.  Ryoken opened his garnet colored eyes and his eyes instinctively went to Makoto.  

"Mako-babe?"  Ryoken asked in a voice strained from the use of his powers, "I remember everything.  I remember my past, my family…and us."

"Us?"  Makoto asked in confusion.

"Hai.  We were engaged back in the Silver Millennium."  He told the stunned Sailor Senshi of Jupiter, "I know you probably don't want to be engaged to a goof-ball baka like me, demo…"

His voice was cut off as the crying Jupiter-hime kissed him.

"I remember too…" she whispered against his lips, "Ai shiteru, Itooshi."

"I have my itooto back…" Setsuna whispered happily as she leaned back in Kafir's arms.

"I am happy you are happy, Ai." The Shi-no-Senshi whispered as he lightly kissed her neck.

"The Knights' memories are returning as well."  She continued, "As are the hime-sama's"

"We Senshi seem to be regaining our memories much more swiftly."  Kafir mused, "It must be from our mental connection; we keep feeding each other our knowledge."

"The Knights' mental connection must have weakened over the passing of time.  Either Ryoken or myself should reestablish the connection."  Setsuna said, a slight frown marring her features.

"Later, when we are fully rested from Chaos's attack."  Kafir told her and silenced her protests with a passionate kiss.

Heero sighed and pushed his bangs from his eyes as he stared at the blurry computer screen before him.  He cursed mentally as he rubbed his gritty Prussian blue eyes.

"Here."  Came the soft, gentle voice of the young woman named Mizuno Ami.  

He looked up and gratefully to the cup of coffee she offered him.  

"Doomo, Ami-san."  Heero thanked her as he gently blew on the steaming liquid.  His eyes closed in appreciation as he sipped the coffee.

"Have you been able to find anything out about your life in the Silver Millennium?" Ami asked curiosity on her beautiful features.

"Apparently in that life I was a lesser noble of the Earth and Uranus.  I was made a Knight of Quatre, the Prince of the Moon when I was very young…  It's very similar to this life actually…" Heero repressed a blush; he was talking more than he was used to on a non-mission related subject.

"From my research I was apparently the 13th Crown Princess of Mercury, as well as the Sailor Senshi of Mercury."  Ami said before frowning slightly, "There are mentions to a Soldier Senshi of Mercury who was my twin brother but I have no memories of that…"  A/N: Can we say sequel?! ^^   

"Hmm."  Heero said as he leaned closer to peer at his laptop.  He suddenly blushed.  "Did you find out if you had a love interest in your past life?"

"I have yet to move to that category…  Why?"  Ami asked suspiciously.

"Because it says here that in my past self was involved with the Crown Princess of Mercury."  He said, pointing to the screen.

"Nande kuso?!"  She exclaimed and all but lunged over his shoulder to stare at the computer screen, leaving poor Heero in the rather interesting predicament of his cheek being a few centimeters away from the side of Ami's breast; if he turned his head, his nose and lips would be touching… ~_Down, baka!  You are the perfect soldier, you do NOT get turned on by a pretty girl leaning over your shoulder!_~ he mentally scolded his libido.  

"Its true…" she said, as she straightened up.  "Oh kami-sama…"

"You don't have to make it sound like you were stricken with the plague…" Heero muttered crossly as he stood, rubbing his lower back; sitting staring at the laptop wasn't only murder on the eyes, but the back as well.

She blushed.  "Gomen ne, Heero-san, its just that you probably wouldn't want to be stuck with a boring brainac like me…"

Heero cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.  Ami's eyes widened before drifting closed as she lifted her arms and placed them on his shoulders and parted her lips, granting him permission to deepen the kiss…

Shawn grunted as she tumbled away from Hisharo's sweep kick.  She sprung back onto her feet and lunged at the Soldier Senshi of Uranus, her fist hurtling through the air, aimed for Hisharo's face.  He slapped her fist away and grabbed the front of her shirt; with a flick of his powerful wrist, he sent her hurtling through the air over his shoulder.  She landed on her back and the air painfully whooshed from her lungs.  Hisharo sighed as he shook his head slightly.  He offered his hand to the only female Soldier Senshi who took it wearily.

"I recommend you trained the Knight of Silence," Hisharo said, tilting his head over to where Trowa and Alantas were sparring, "He keeps avoiding attacks while you take them on fully.  Mayhap the two of you will learn from one another."

"I agree."  Alantas grunted as he slammed a claymore down where Trowa had once been standing.  "Dodging is all and well, but you need to know when to take a blow and deliver your own at the same time."

"Shawn, Trowa, you heard them."  Solace said quietly from the sidelines where he had been observing the training spars. 

Shawn grunted before bowing to Solace and walking over to another sparring arena.  Trowa stared at them for a moment of contemplation with his single visible green eye before bowing slightly to Solace as well, going over to train with Shawn.

"What was the other reason you wanted those two to train together, Hisharo?"  Solace asked of the redhead.

Hisharo smirked and said, "To help them remember; the two were engaged during the Silver Millennium."

A single golden brow was upraised and nothing was said from the Ouji-sama.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  I know it's been a while since I wrote and I am very sorry! L  Updates will be whenever because right now typing is rather hard at them moment…  ::looks at her bandaged arm and sniffles::  Damn dog…


	11. CHAPTER X: OF LOVE FORBIDDEN

WARNING, WARNING, **YAOI** ALERT! YOU ARE WARNED!!

**CHAPTER TEN: OF LOVE FORBIDDEN**

Shawn blocked the punch thrown by Trowa and with a grunt, heaved the tall Knight over her shoulder, sending him sprawling on the training arena's floor mat.

"Get up!"  She snarled in disgust.  "And stop holding back!  Just because I am female does not mean I am weak.  I'm a Soldier Senshi first and foremost and a woman second, got that?!"

Trowa's eyes widened in surprise – he felt they have had this conversation before.  "Have we had this conversation before?  I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu…" the Silent Knight asked softly.

"Probably, back in the Silver Millennium."  Shawn replied with a shrug.  "You and Makoto are cousins and she and I were best friends back then."

Trowa shrugged as well before he lowered into a battle stance.  "Let's get back to training; we can learn more about our past selves later."

"Agreed."  She acknowledged before lunging at him.

Solace leaned against the wall of the library where Hisharo was gathering up a couple books from the Silver Millennium about Chaos and it's abilities.  The former OZ officer's braid swayed as he gracefully moved about the shelves, every once in a while pausing to run a long, almost slender finger down a book spine while checking a title.  Solace felt a little shiver go down his spine, but didn't know why.  

"Was Chaos always like this?"

Hisharo's head turned and violet clashed with gold.  "No, not always.  In fact, it aided the legendary first Senshi."

"It?"  Solace questioned.

"The scrolls containing that legend have deteriorated to where that most of the sections concerning the exact details on Chaos are all but nonexistent."  Hisharo replied sadly.  "In fact, many do not know the true genders of the first Senshi of Pluto and Saturn."

Solace arched a golden brow.  "You're sad.  Why?"

The red-haired man chuckled.  "I am the Senshi of Wind and _Knowledge_, Sol-sama.  I have both the thirst for knowledge and the 'need for speed' as my twin would say.  I guess the fact that I can never truly know what happened back then makes me sad.  I hate missing out on a great story."

"Where are the counterparts for the Inner Sailor Senshi and the Outer Soldier Senshi?" the White Sol Prince asked in concern.

"They are alive," the Uranus Senshi replied while tapping his temple, "I can sense Haruka.  Hopefully, we will not be needing them on the front lines."

Solace appeared thoughtful as many possible battle strategies ran through his sharp mind.  "If we can keep them on the alert for any of Chaos's minions in other places – the Colonies for instance, than we truly wouldn't have to worry much about those areas."

Hisharo grinned at him.  "I'm glad to have you back, Sol-sama."

"I'm not all back, Hisharo, but hopefully we _all_ will be before Chaos decides to attack."  Solace said, the wisdom and courage he was legendary for in the Silver Millennium shining through the veneer of the civilized savage he had become in this life.

Hisharo's grin turned into a soft smile.  "You always put others before yourself.  That has always made you an excellent leader and a beloved Prince."

Solace blinked.  "_Soo__ ka_? (Really?)"

"_Hai_, Sol-sama." 

Hisharo turned away, preparing to leave when he was struck by a sudden thought.  '_Sol-sama has no real memories of how we acted towards each other – how he thought of me only as a friend and advisor while I secretly longed for him…I don't think I could stand hiding my emotions for another lifetime.  Eros once told me to be open about my feelings.  Maybe it's time I listened to that advice._'

Solace hardly had time to comprehend what happened.  One instant, Hisharo was turning to walk away and in the next split-second, the White Sol Prince found himself pinned up against the towering bookshelf behind him.  He couldn't scream – by the time the thought _to_ scream had streaked across his brain, he had found it too late – because of Hisharo's lips firmly pressed against his own.  His lips parted slightly in surprise, and the red-haired Senshi took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm, wet recesses of the Prince's mouth.

'_What am I doing?_' the logical part of Hisharo's mind shrieked and the horny part replied gleefully, '_Kissing Sol-koi, that's what!_'  The logical side gave a soft '_Oh._' and was silent before…  '_…NANDE?!_'

Solace's own mind was also having an internal debate.  '_This feels…odd…'_ part of his mind said in confusion.  The older, wiser part of him that remained from the Silver Millennium spoke as though to sooth the confusion, '_You've never truly been kissed before, especially not with this much passion._'  The consciousness that had yet to merge with the older parts of his psyche was still confused, '_Why not?_'  The older part hesitated before responding, '_Because many either feared the power you wield or desired it for themselves._' 

At the same time, the two men pulled from one another.  Gold and violet bore into the other as both gasped for air.

"I…_gomen__ ne, gomen_…"  Hisharo stuttered.

The red-haired Senshi stumbled backwards and raced out of the library.  Solace slid down the bookcase, his eyes wide with shock.  

"…bloody hell…" the Brit whispered in surprise.

Somewhere in the colonies, a golden-haired teenager was laughing hysterically in his sleep, causing him to be awakened (via pillow to the head) by a grumpy black haired boy who promptly began cursing the blonde in several languages for waking him up.

Minako yawned and leaned against the wall of the training room, awaiting the chance to begin training.  A cup of hot tea seemed to materialize before her.  Her eyes lit up and she gratefully took the teacup carefully.  Quatre leaned up against the wall beside her and sipped his own tea.

"Doomo, Quatre-kun!" the blonde-haired Sailor Senshi said in appreciation as she inhaled the warm aroma of the beverage before sipping it delicately.

"I thought you looked like you needed something warm and I didn't think you looked like a coffee drinker."  The blonde Knight replied.

"Only if I need to be awake studying!  Solace introduced all of us to the stuff."  Her face took on an impish grin.  "He regretted it immediately when all of us finished studying and still had enough energy to drive him crazy!  Never get Ryoken, Usagi, Shawn, and myself hyper, or your sanity may pay the ultimate price."

"Strange, I seem to remember something like that happening…back before…"  He murmured.

"We all had some Java to keep us awake during those formal balls and such when we were all younger.  Solace and Setsuna were old enough and well trained enough to know other means to keep themselves looking interested – Setsuna especially!"  She said with a cheeky grin.

"Careful, Minako, the walls have ears."  Teased Ryoken as he and Makoto appeared from the shadows, hand-in-hand.

"Especially when your voice carries like it does in this place!"  The tall Sailor Senshi of Jupiter added.  "Better hope some of the noises we heard were a certain female Senshi of Pluto getting laid or she might get revenge big time!"

Trowa and Shawn took that moment to fly by, each with their hands locked around the other's throat.  The two landed with a loud *thud* on the training room floor as they tried to gain dominance over the other.

o.o; "A little enthusiastic aren't they?"  Makoto asked, her brunette brows raised in surprise.

"Only after Shawn started insulting him to get him to actually attack her and go all out."  Minako said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  "I've got to ask what she said, if the response she got out of him was that strong!"

"What did she say?"  Quatre asked in concern of his tall, quiet friend.

"I couldn't hear all of it, but I did hear the words 'frigid', 'heartless', 'sexless', and I think 'sex-deprived uni-banged male chauvinistic pig' but I could be mistaken."  ^_^ The Sailor Senshi of Venus replied cheerfully.  

O.O "Oh dear Allah!"  The blonde-haired Arab squeaked.  "He's very sensitive about his hair, maybe we should stop them before they kill each other…"

¬.¬ "Now why do you say that?  Shawn's a perfectly able soldier who isn't afraid to fight dirty.  You wouldn't be saying that just because Shawn's a woman would you?"  Minako growled with Makoto glaring at Quatre.  Behind the brown-haired Sailor Senshi, Ryoken made sharp hand gestures of 'for the love of Kami-sama run while you still can!' before placing his hands behind his back when Makoto turned her head to glare at him.

"Of course he isn't!  He's just worried that if they go overboard in their training, that they might be too hurt or tired when we go up against Chaos!"  Ryoken said hurriedly and the other man nodded swiftly in agreement.

When the girls nodded in agreement, Ryoken gave a silent sigh of relief.  That was **one** disaster adverted for the day…


End file.
